


【贺红】镜头焦点

by Joey_KAFKA



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_KAFKA/pseuds/Joey_KAFKA
Summary: 洁癖压抑摄影师贺天x外骚爱玩模特莫关山（这里不是广义的洁癖）副cp：炸贱炸剧情多肉，三观略不正，中篇，HE，r18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 攻有洁癖和一定程度偏执狂和暴力倾向  
> 受菊不洁，爱玩，有纹身且身上打了很多洞  
> 触雷请关掉本文不要勉强自己读下去哦

Chapter 1.幻灭

 

　　

　　“贺天！！帮兄弟个忙！陆哥的航班延误了，明天赶不回来，这次的这个模特又特别难约，所以你明天去顶个班吧！算我求你了！下次请你吃饭！”

　　早晨六点，贺天醒来的时候就看见了手机上编辑部见一昨夜凌晨的留言。

　　他读完消息就又扣上了手机，没什么表情的脸上看不出来喜怒哀乐。维持着半裸来到家用单杠前，引体向上后是倒挂仰卧起坐。

　　上半身媲美欧美男模的勃发肌肉一览无余。

　　随后钻进浴室冲了个澡顺便洗漱，走出来的时候单手用白毛巾擦着头发，另一只手将切片面包塞进面包机，之后才又拿起手机回了一个“哦。”

　　表示他知道了，不怎么乐意但也愿意帮助。

　　贺天的生活规律非常死板，甚至会让人误以为他是个强迫症，但事实上这是常年的习惯带来的。

　　他是个天生的洁癖、偏执狂和暴力基因携带者，他热爱“干净”的世界，却极少承认世界是“干净的”，并且固执己见，暴躁易怒。

　　但很幸运地，贺天是少爷出身，很小的时候便有名医引导，接触清静的自然，修身养性，安抚了狂躁的内心，也养成了淡漠的生活品味和性格。

　　但没有变的是，他还是对“纯净”有着非同一般的执着。

　　他的镜头焦点始终是山川风景，人像方面虽也有所接触但却总认为“人是不干净的”而兴趣寡淡，所以对于这次见一的请求，他并不抱有什么期待。

　　一直到莫关山走进拍摄场地的前一刻，他也还是这样认为的。

　　

　　已是日上三竿，阳光眼见着明亮起来，等了一个小时的贺天不无恶意地想着什么样的货色都敢耍大牌啊？正要撂挑子不干了，却见一个戴着棒球帽皮肤偏白的青年被人簇拥着双手插兜低着头走了进来。

　　帽檐下隐隐可见淡淡的橘红色。

　　这一抹明亮的颜色着实与青年的一身黑不搭，有一种寂寞却耀眼的感觉，贺天忽然被一种莫名其妙的感觉缠住了，一反常态地没有责问而是和经纪人交谈几句便开始了拍摄。

　　青年全程一言不发。

　　拍摄时摘掉了帽子，露出了虽然化了点妆却还是遮不住疲惫落寞的眼睛，耳骨上戴着时尚的环，看起来张扬又叛逆。

　　可镜头里的他看上去却很单薄，瘦削的骨架上附着薄薄的肌肉，抬高的脖颈和锁骨透露着倔强的味道。

　　贺天正按着快门，冷不丁青年一个眼刀扫过来，炽烈炫目的阳光下一个嚣张而不耐的眼神凑巧被捕捉。

　　贺天愣住了。

　　好干净……

　　是一种十八岁的惆怅和固执。

　　什么样的人，才能把这种青涩和叛逆融合进自己的人生呢？

　　贺天不知不觉地，在相机后头勾起了嘴角。

　　正中红心。

　　

　　莫关山非常不悦，非常非常不悦，简直不悦到极点。

　　昨天晚上好不容易从昏天黑地的工作中解脱出来，抱着找点乐子的想法去了MISBEHAVE*——一间众多玩的开的gay常驻的酒吧——身上穿着低调的皮质上衣外套，耳朵上戴着自认为一看就是零的耳骨环组合，莫关山凭借着时尚男模的深邃面部轮廓和修长挺拔的身材成功吸引一票看身材就很会干的给们，从中挑挑捡捡选了个鼻子瞧着最高最直的领走了。

　　表面人模狗样的男人热情似火，在酒店房间外就贴着莫关山啃他的喉结，滚烫的手心还隔着裤子把莫家老二都撩硬了。

　　莫关山强忍着欲望好不容易进到屋里，男人却三下五除二脱光衣服往床上一趴，屁股一撅，小眼神含情脉脉地看着他。

　　前一秒还差点要爆了的小山后一秒直接软下来。

　　莫关山气的想翻白眼。

　　老子是个零你看不出来吗？况且你不洗澡咱俩干个屁啊，啊呸我凭什么干你？

　　麻溜把人打包扔出酒店，回头一看这都十二点了，以前常玩的几个伴估计工作的工作，不工作的也在床上了，再找是肯定来不及了。

　　草草洗完澡的莫关山往边上一扔手机，站着向后仰倒在床上，又随着酒店的大软床起伏弹了几下，感觉到胃里灌下的酒劲渐渐反上来，于是揣着一窝被气出来的火和另一窝干渴了整整两周的火郁闷地见了周公。

　　完全忘记了第二天还有工作这件事情。

　　于是当黑着脸的经纪人火急火燎地杀进419号房间并一把掀起暖烘烘的被子时，莫关山全身无处发泄的火就化作熊熊燃烧的起床气从头发丝一路蔓延到了小脚趾。

　　艹。

　　所以事实上，在知道一切却还要硬着头皮上的经纪人眼中，上午迟到还满脸不耐烦拽得二五八万的“叛逆青年”，可是连靴子底都写满了欲求不满啊！

　　就怕他万一精虫上脑干出什么十头牛都拉不回的傻事。

　　然而，不幸的是，经纪人的担心还是发生了。

　　从看见角落里那个高大的脸上挂着疏远而精明的微笑的男人开始，莫关山就心痒了。

　　而且很痒。

　　那人透着黑色T恤都能看见的结实上臂和胸膛简直惹人垂涎，更别说那张仿佛硬汉明星的帅脸，最最最重要的是，这人鼻子长得好。

　　俗话说上梁不正下梁歪，那么上梁正了下梁自然也不会歪到哪里去。休息的时候盘腿坐在一边的莫关山眯着眼抬头望向正跟灯光师商量的贺天，舔了舔右边的虎牙。

　　这人活好不好不知道，但是器，肯定大。

　　

　　拍摄进行得很顺利，一见钟情的贺天拍到了令自己满意的照片，早早吩咐收工。

　　而关于要不要搭讪这个问题，两人的看法是不统一的。贺天一贯觉得“美是用来欣赏的”，再加上甚少社交，“搭讪”这个词语甚至都不在字典里，而莫关山不一样，莫关山是谁啊？夜店小王子啊，有小王子钓不到的人吗？

　　没有。

　　于是，“命运的巧合”让两人相遇在了狭小的卫生间。

　　莫关山进去的时候贺天正好在洗手，他转过身来看见莫关山的时候愣了一愣，这个动作令莫关山在心底偷笑，没有小爷搞不定的人！

　　不过随后贺天就恢复了表情，只对面前人点了点头，就侧身打算越过莫关山出去。

　　莫关山眼疾手快，一把拽住人给推墙上，接着凑上去在那人耳边轻咬：“联系我。”另一只手把一张写了电话号码的纸条塞进贺天胸前的口袋里，期间暧昧地蹭过那人隔着衣服就能摸到的紧实腹肌。

　　然后一边退开一边把右手食指放到唇边吻了一下，以凸显自己食指内侧的“bitch”纹身，全程淡色的双眸都粘着那人因底着头而显得线条凌厉的下巴，最后潇洒转身留下黑了脸的贺天在原地僵硬。

　　完美展现风月老手的高超交际手腕。

　　真是可喜可贺。

 

　　　　  
tbc  
——————  
　　  
*misbehave：译作 过激行为 

　　


	2. 约炮？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定&Warning  
> 洁癖压抑摄影师贺天x外骚爱玩模特莫关山  
> （这里不是广义的洁癖）（含微量炸贱炸）  
> 剧情多肉，三观略不正，中篇，HE  
> 攻有洁癖和一定程度偏执狂和暴力倾向  
> 受菊不洁，爱玩，有纹身且身上打了很多洞  
> 触雷请关掉本文不要勉强自己读下去哦

　　

　　写着一串数字的一张一看就是随意撕下的淡黄色便签纸被贺天捏在手里，生生被捏出一道道可怕的褶皱。

　　贺天正低着头，一动不动地站在男洗手间的门口。

　　这一幕已经持续了十五分钟。

　　没人知道贺天此刻的内心世界正在经历怎样的崩塌和重组。

　　“干净”、“年少的叛逆”、“美好”……这样的刚刚建立起的词汇骤然崩塌，化为一地碎片，然后在名为欺骗的黑雾里重新拥有了新的名字——

　　“莫关山。”

　　贺天咬着后槽牙，哑着嗓子从喉咙里挤出这个刚刚从纸条上知道的名字。

　　淡黄的便签纸被一把捏成团，贺天慢慢抬起头，嘴角挂着几近疯狂的弧度。

　　“知道骗我的代价吗？”

　　

　　此刻正一边安排下属处理事物一边绞尽脑汁思索着新的策划的见一见编辑，接到了一个每月都会按时打来的电话。

　　“你好，我是申医生的助理，我在贺天先生的病历里看到了你的电话。相信你每个月也会接到我们的电话吧？”电话那头是一个音色清冷语气沉稳的男音。

　　“是啊，”见一放下了手里的资料，回答道，“他们家算是把他完全交给我这个发小了。”

　　“嗯，那么请你密切关注贺先生的精神状况并及时告知我们，务必不要让他受到太大刺激，他是报复心极强的暴力倾向类型，需要受到关照，谢谢配合了。”电话那头不厌其烦地重复着每月相似的内容，这些话见一早就听得耳朵起茧子了。

　　于是等他一讲完，见一就开始了日常调戏：“哎不说这个了，展助理你什么时候能答应我去喝杯咖啡呀……”

　　完全没有注意到刚刚还晴空万里的窗外忽然乌云密布，隐隐传来雷鸣。

　　风雨欲来。

　　

　　回到家的莫关山如愿收到了陌生人短信。

　　-“时间？地点？”

　　冷淡的语气，火热的内心。

　　不错，他喜欢。

　　-“你定。”

　　-“今晚八点，xx酒店213房，已经开好房了，你先进去。”

　　“......”莫关山略带嫌弃地撅了撅嘴，“真会挑时间，不过看在你那么辣的份上，随你吧。”

　　莫关山扔下手机，从朋克风装饰的大床上起身，一边扯起背心衣角一把脱下，一边拉开面前的帘子露出里面被遮起来的的储物柜，琳琅满目的小饰品展现眼前。

　　第一格都是些项链耳钉耳骨夹什么的，往下就让普通人有些看不懂起来。

　　莫关山换好饰品就去洗了个澡，换上半透的背心套了件外套夹着人字拖就出门了。

　　在房间外面刷卡开门的时候忽然有个人贴上来，湿热的气息混着低哑的声线喷在莫关山耳后：“你来了。”

　　莫关山下意识地缩起脖子向前扑去，身后那人在那一瞬间伸出右手旋开了门把手，同时左手从他露出的衣服下摆伸进去一下子弹到了他左边的乳头，莫关山还没来得及发出惊呼就被身后的人一下子带进了房间。

　　“咔嗒。”

　　门外暗黄的光源随着扣门的声音一下子变得微弱，只剩门缝透进来的一点点光亮让人眼前看不真切，莫关山只觉得胸口那只手狠狠搓了一下自己，后脖子就传来了温热却尖锐的疼痛。

　　“喂喂别咬！”抬起手肘架开身后的人，莫关山连忙站开了一点。

　　虽然不得不承认刚刚那一下确实让他呼吸加速、下腹充血，但是该说的还是得说。

　　“我不喜欢别人在我身上留印子。”莫关山开口也是有些沙哑，“其他随你。”

　　黑暗中那人看不清表情，也没有说话，气氛忽然有点尴尬。

　　莫关山不愿意让旖旎的温度降下来，于是上前打开了灯。

　　贺天微喘的面庞出现在面前，他穿得似乎很随意，白色T恤卡其裤外搭牛仔外套，加上稍长的黑发，样子实在像个大学生。这让莫关山稍稍有些开心，他张开淡色的薄唇凑近贺天：“操过人吗？”

　　男人身上刚刚沐浴后的清爽气息让他心情很好，于是他转过身走到床边，毫不拖泥带水地脱下了衣服，白皙劲痩的腰身展露无遗，肚脐下方小小的金属圆珠埋藏在薄薄的腹肌里，浅棕色的右乳上有一个细细的环，衣服蹭过的时候跳着左右摇晃，既性感又可爱。

　　莫关山本来想回头抛个媚眼的，然而腰上忽然压过来的温热手掌却不容许他做任何多余的动作。

　　“嗯！”贺天的手一上来就直奔主题，虽然伸进莫关山裤子里摸到不同寻常的布料时顿了顿，但整体还算是动作流畅地握住了小关山。

　　“这么急吗……”莫关山在喘息间笑了笑，这人的攻势实在太猛，但他并不想表现出招架不住，但贺天的拇指忽然搓过他的龟头，他忍不住浑身一抖。

　　“嗯啊……”

　　莫关山仰头低叹，却忽然感到背上一点凉意混着指尖慢慢往下滑。

　　“什么东西？”

　　贺天没有回答，他呼出的气息反而趋于平稳，喷洒在莫关山漂亮的肩胛骨上，卷起阵阵热潮。指甲修剪干净的指头沾着蜜桃味的润滑液沿着身下人的背脊描画，又冷又热的感觉一同刺激着莫关山的感官，加上前方毫不手软的摩擦，是莫关山从未经历过的前戏。

　　“嗯啊！”贺天的手指一路游走到尾椎，然后猛的闯入后庭，早已准备过的湿软后方被激得向里收缩，“你怎么……突然……”

　　如果说刚刚进去的时候莫关山还能说话，那么后面发生的事不是过于羞耻就是太激烈以至于他的嘴没空去说那些有的没的了。

　　贺天的手指转了转就找到了某个敏感点，然后他却退了出来，从床边的白色塑料袋里掏出了一个圆圆的连着一根线的东西。

　　见多识广的莫关山自然不会不知道那是什么，但是表面这么多突起的跳蛋乍一出现还是让他菊花一紧。

　　贺天将那东西放在唇边舔了舔，抬起狭长的眼睛看着莫关山，黑瞳里翻滚着调笑与欲望。

　　任谁被一个高鼻深目的凤眼帅哥这样看着都会脸红心跳的吧？莫关山差一点就要双腿大开求您操我了。

　　他虽然忍住了，但是行为却相差无几。

　　他红着脸，就着侧身的姿势把手从腿间伸过去，掰开了臀瓣。

　　贺天的眼神暗了暗，从这个角度他可以看见莫关山腰窝中间的一小块纹身，瘦瘦的小蛇展开身体探回头想要去找自己的尾巴，长条形的纹身直指臀缝。莫关山莹白的身体向他展示着最下流的一面，他看着自己伸出手，一把扒掉他挂在膝上的裤子，掰开那个糜红淫乱的穴，把手里的跳蛋塞了进去。

　　“嗯呜……”震动开关一打开，莫关山的呻吟声就溢出来了，贺天把他转过来仰面朝上，俯下身去亲吻他的腹部，湿滑的手指轻抚上他更加充血的分身。

　　莫关山的膝盖搭上了贺天的肩膀，身上人的动作暗示让他难以忍耐，后穴带响的震动唤醒身体里羞耻意味的快感，层层叠叠盖过头顶，简直舒服得说不出话，他连脚趾也蜷起来撕磨着贺天的背，身体在抚摸下轻轻抽搐。

　　“快、快一点……”

　　贺天似乎理解错了，莫关山后穴里的东西忽然震动得剧烈起来，贺天把开关调大后又拽着外头的线模拟着抽插的动作。

　　“嗯、嗯啊！呜……”前列腺一下一下被酥麻地顶弄，快感从下腹传上来，过电一般像小手一样窜过每一条血管，抵达大脑，前方也被揉弄照顾着，剧烈得莫关山闭不上嘴。

　　好像要去了……

　　忽然下体却被什么东西圈住了，快要到达顶点的快感被阻塞，甚至隐隐有痛感传来，莫关山委屈地抬头去看：“呜嗯......”

　　只见一个环状锁被扣在了自己的下体上。

　　贺天面带微笑的脸悬停在自己的阴茎上方：“想要我给你舔舔吗？”

　　莫关山红着脸张着嘴看着他。

　　贺天伸手弹了弹他矗立的老弟：“想的美。”

　　莫式懵逼。

　　你问然后？

　　然后莫关山沉浸在废料里的大脑当着机看着贺天拍拍屁股一身轻地走人最后还留下一句莫名其妙的：“这就是骗我的下场。”

　　当时莫关山只来得及想到一句：

　　靠！个王八蛋衣服都没脱！

 

　　  
　　

tbc  
———————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刹车是贺天踩的，不要打我  
> （顶锅逃跑）


	3. 结梁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定&Warning  
> 洁癖压抑摄影师贺天x外骚爱玩模特莫关山  
> （这里不是广义的洁癖）（含微量炸贱炸）  
> 剧情多肉，三观略不正，中篇，HE  
> 攻有洁癖和一定程度偏执狂和暴力倾向  
> 受菊不洁，爱玩，有纹身且身上打了很多洞  
> 触雷请关掉本文不要勉强自己读下去哦

　　假如是你，性致勃勃欢天喜地地把自己洗白白，忍着羞耻偷偷幻想着不久后的画面把自己掏干净，再精心准备一番努力让自己显得没有那么狂野以防止英俊的床伴吓到，最后却在临门一脚、脱缰边缘被一把打开天窗，顺带手还在你的重点部位安了个来历不明、用处不明、一看就很可疑让人紧张得足以萎掉的东西，这个时候你能忍吗？

　　反正叛逆青年莫关山是咽不下这口气。

　　红着脸抖着腿拽着屁股后面那根耻辱线把某个因遥控器失踪而震动不休的东西弄出来，再小心翼翼就差跪下来喊爸爸地等自己软下来把前面的环取了，莫关山顾不得满身狼狈，反手一个电话打给杂志社工作的三流小编辑自个哥们寸头——

　　“就说看见他从女厕所出来，反正老子要让他再也没脸在那待下去！”

　　敢惹小爷？让你吃不了兜着走！

　　扶着腰走进浴室凑合洗洗的莫关山满心不甘地想。

　　那边撂下电话的寸头急得要抓破脑袋，这没凭没据的话说出去谁信啊，可是十几年的老大的话不听是不行的，真惹急了就怕半夜撬锁掀开被子给你下半身来一针。

　　别想多了，是打洞。

　　寸头正抓耳挠腮呢，边上隔间的小姑娘就一声惊呼：“我放在这的备用里衣呢？”

　　时尚杂志娱乐版的编辑部早就男女不分性别混合思想开放了，所以这样的惊呼出现并不稀奇。

　　但是惊呼的内容就稀奇了。

　　就算再怎么open，没有女生会愿意接受内衣失窃这样的事件。

　　寸头暗道天助我也，于是连忙悄声跟旁边的女同事碎嘴：“你说会不会是贺摄影师啊？”

　　“啊？！他不是亲近自然版的吗？”

　　“谁知道啊，我前段时间去四楼上厕所，好像还看见他从女生那边出来……”

　　内衣失窃的女生浑身鸡皮疙瘩，这种情况下有那么点模棱两可的蛛丝马迹都会自然而然地被当做是真相，显然相信了的她抱着胳膊忍不住嫌恶地抖了抖。

　　“天啊……”

　　尽管很讨厌这样gay里gay气还有股迷之台湾腔的办公室日常，寸头今天也还是苦逼地混迹在gay（莫关山）和女生之间。

　　

　　“贺天先生，很高兴您能主动把这些告诉我，但我要说的是，您的确太冲动了，”名叫展正希的助理医师推了推眼镜声音平稳地说道，“即使他与您的想象相去甚远，这也是他的自由，您只有两个正确选择：一是主动放弃幻想，二是试着接受真正的他，而不是去报复伤害。”

　　“事实上我希望您选择第二项，因为这对您的偏执症治疗会有些许帮助，不过如果您不愿意，我也不会强迫。”

　　贺天沉默地听完他的话后，一言不发地走了出去，默默回忆了一下自己之前的行为，

　　好像真的有点过分。

　　改天找他道个歉吧。

　　这么想着贺天从公司顶楼的私人会客室里走出来，下到平时交稿的四层，一出电梯余光就睨见有人对他指指点点。

　　一个星期没来公司的贺天有点摸不着头脑，这个时候见一估计又跑去他刚刚离开的地方了，他也没处去问。

　　忽然一个小姑娘急急忙忙地从拐角处冲过来，一下子撞到他，手中的文件撒了一地，他正要弯腰去捡却被别人抢了先。

　　一个梳着背头的小眼睛男人眼神挑衅地看着他：“你还是别动小姑娘的东西了，色胚。”

　　贺天眼神一凛。

　　见他不发一言，男人愈发理直气壮起来，本来平时就因为他不常来公司还经常被上面照顾，又高又帅女人缘好而嫉妒得憋气，现在跳出来一个由头谁不得抓住了。

　　“说你呢，看什么看。”

　　贺天裤兜里的手机传来的铃声打断了他攥紧拳头的动作，他动作粗暴地将它掏出来，看见上司的名字于是拨开渐渐围起来说着不好听的话的人群走到外面接了起来。

　　“喂，什么事？”

　　“贺天啊，这事真是你干的？”

　　电话里的人看不见贺天的眼神变得狠厉，薄唇甚至抿成一条线：“什么事？”

　　“唉，”电话那头传来一声叹息，“具体我就不说了，我相信不是你干的，但是我不得不处理你，因为好几个部门的女同事的联名信都到我这里来了。”

　　“……”掌心已经被手指掐出了几个紫红色的月牙印。

　　“你自己可得注意点，这样怕是得罪了什么人呐。”最后那边那个年长的声音这样说道。

　　“好的，谢谢您了。”

　　得罪了什么人吗？

　　挂上电话的贺天脸上慢慢出现了一个意味不明的微笑。

　　莫关山，你有种。

　　

　　“阿嚏！”拍摄中的莫关山猛地打了一个喷嚏，他搓了搓犯冷的手臂，不耐烦地瞥了旁边的助理一眼，“好了没啊？还要老子等多久？”

　　彼时他正穿着针织网眼半透明背心，外套一层为了时尚而各种八面透风的皮夹克，前几分钟还刚刚为了拍摄效果而被迫半湿。

　　小助理非常为难，毕竟灯光那边忽然出问题也不是他能控制的，可出了名的难对付模特现在正站在自己面前发难，即使不想也得硬着头皮战战兢兢地回复：“不好意思啊莫先生，我们后勤组已经在抢修了，相信很快就能修好并完成拍摄，您可以先去边上休息一下……”

　　“啧，”莫关山不等小助理说完便一转身摆摆手走了，步子那叫一个拽，脚上的Adidas情人节限定款都显得张扬而狂妄。

　　但有些事只有自己知道。

　　有些人表面光鲜亮丽，实际上暗地里船袜已经滑到鞋底。

　　“太他妈难受了。”走进厕所隔间的莫关山踩着马桶盖一边提袜子一边这样嘀咕道。

　　终于舒舒服服穿好袜子的脚刚刚踩回鞋子里，莫关山就感觉到身后似乎有人的温度贴上来。

　　来不及做出任何反应，两只手臂被反剪到身后，半挂在身上的外套恰好做了绳子，被拉下去捆住双手。

　　“什么人……呜！”

　　湿滑滚烫的粗糙软肉忽然贴上耳垂，随之而来的是一股热腾腾的湿雾，以及应激而起的一串鸡皮疙瘩。

　　的确又撩又刺激。

　　莫关山能感觉到屁股后面正逐渐往里蹭的手，红晕爬上脸颊。

　　他曾经也跟人这样玩过，不至于被这点小风小浪吓退，但不论是曾经哪一个床伴或者他的迷弟，都不应该在工作时间擅自做这样的事情。

　　“喂……不是现在……”

　　拽着莫关山双手的手并没有减弱力度的趋势，带着薄茧的手指细细摩挲着他有些抬头的前端，莫关山几乎能想象出这是一双怎样修长、骨感又有力的手，而现在它正近乎虔诚地抚摸着自己的老二。

　　有人能不硬吗？

　　“嗯呜……放……放手……呜啊！”

　　后方忽然刺入一根手指，裹着冰冰凉凉的粘稠液体，强势却不急躁地辗转捻揉，慢慢推开了他淫荡的地方。

　　肠壁柔软温暖，紧紧包附着手指。

　　“都说了不能在这里……嗯、嗯呜啊！”

　　前方的根部被隔靴搔痒地不断抚摸挑逗，后面的手指抠挖着内壁，时不时触及一下深处的敏感点，模拟着抽插的动作不断进出渐渐湿润的后穴。

　　莫关山要疯了。

　　他从来不知道自己竟然光靠手指前后夹击就可以获得如此之多的快感，有些发抖的双腿和逐渐变大的淫靡水声都让他感觉到一种羞耻的快感。

　　“啊、啊啊，呜嗯……不要……”

　　拍摄场地的洗手间外人群来来往往，聊天的声音不断传进来，公共场合的环境加深了这份羞耻，莫关山只好咬紧牙关控制音量，但却无法控制来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流出，弄花了妆。

　　“爽吗，莫关山？”耳后忽然传来了极为熟悉的低沉声音，久远的被坑记忆扑面而来，莫关山猛的睁大双眼。

　　来不及骂人，来不及提裤子或者回身挣脱再揍人了，充血又进入准备接受愉悦状态的下身忽然传来一阵难以想象的剧痛，痛得莫关山光着屁股跌坐到厕所的瓷砖地面上团成钢丝球。

　　贺天撒开手，满意地看着地上毫无动静的人。

　　笑得非常邪魅。

　　“放心，不至于碎。”

　　

　　  
tbc


	4. 你好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定&Warning  
> 洁癖压抑摄影师贺天x外骚爱玩模特莫关山  
> （这里不是广义的洁癖）（含微量炸贱炸）  
> 剧情多肉，三观略不正，中篇，HE  
> 攻有洁癖和一定程度偏执狂和暴力倾向  
> 受菊不洁，爱玩，有纹身且身上打了很多洞  
> 触雷请关掉本文不要勉强自己读下去哦

　　

　　窗外的雨规律地拍打在玻璃窗上，击碎了先前留下的水珠。  
　　  
　　咖啡馆里漂浮着与窗外湿冷截然相反的干燥空气，暖黄的光线下连见一离开的背影都变得无比可爱。  
　  
　　展正希疲惫地闭了闭眼，拿起桌上尚且还有温度的白咖啡抿了一口，微微叹了口气。  
　　  
　　真的是很久都没有遇见过这么执着的人了。  
　　  
　　最可恨的是他的好脾气与好修养还不允许他做出太拂对方面子的事情。  
　　  
　　这么半推半就的结果就是，对方越来越没羞臊地缠上了自己。  
　　  
　　不过就是一次与平常无二的举手之劳吗？竟然由此单方面地展开了这样热烈的追求。  
　　  
　　好好先生展正希郁闷地摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁。不过老天大概并不打算放过他，金属边地眼镜碰到桌子发出声响，一边的手机就兀自震动了起来。  
　　  
　　“喂，呈哥，”输入话筒的声音依旧认真冷淡，“什么事？”  
　　  
　　“贺天怎么了？突然递交了入职申请。”低沉沙哑的男声尤其平稳，带着些许不易察觉的困惑，直入主题，不给人半点喘息的机会。  
　　  
　　“是吗……”展助理垂眼看着面前的资料，有一瞬间的失神，随后轻轻说，“他不是一直都随心而行吗？”

　　眼镜的光滑金属边被他的拇指无意识地刮着。  
　　  
　　“……”贺呈顿了一秒，将手机从耳边移开，看了看通话人姓名，皱了皱眉，才又将它贴上耳朵，“你不知道原因吗？”  
　　  
　　展正希几不可闻地呼出一口气，手指移到闭上的眼睛之间捏了捏，声音却忽然严肃得听不出破绽：“他最近遇到了心存幻想的对象，上次见面似乎还有些耿耿于怀。”  
　　  
　　“好，我知道了。”贺呈得到消息后利落地挂断了电话。  
　　  
　　一如他们的关系，丝毫不拖泥带水。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“操！妈的！贱人！狗鸡！人渣！”虚弱地躺在自家印着巨大潇洒的“FUCK”字体的被子里，被迫修生养息的莫关山，对着发小寸儿略显无力地嘶吼。  
　　  
　　“行了，别嚎了，你现在就一破锣。”削苹果中的寸头嫌弃地看了他一眼。  
　　  
　　“你说谁破？！”莫大爷强忍痛楚撑起身来使劲儿凑到人面前，开玩笑，夜店小王子的威严谁何在？！  
　　  
　　“哎呀，你干嘛，躺下躺下，别等下给咱小老弟增加二次伤害。”寸头伸手把人推回去，心里一阵老母亲的苦涩，感觉自己就好像一个给儿子擦屁股的黄脸老太婆，擦完了还得再盯着那小子别哪天又跌粪坑里了。  
　　  
　　惆怅。  
　　  
　　惆怅得想发朋友圈。  
　　  
　　“叮咚。”门铃忽然响了。  
　　  
　　“谁啊？”寸头好笑地看着被窝里惨兮兮的人，“你都这鸟样还叫了别人来围观？”  
　　  
　　莫关山给了他一个住嘴的眼神，然后示意他别把人给招进来。  
　　  
　　寸头当然懂，随即比了个“ok”的手势，出去开门。  
　　  
　　但是呢，很尴尬，门外站着蛇立。

　　蛇立是谁？一度支配他们校园时期恐惧的社会哥。

　　如今更是势力庞大，不怎么好惹。  
　　  
　　“呃，哈哈哈，蛇立哥好，”寸头挠着脑袋站在玄关，做着生命最后的挣扎，“怎么突然来莫哥家呀……”  
　　  
　　“我来看看他，怎么，不欢迎我？”蛇立居高临下地看着这个因为常年坐办公室而肌肉已经有些退化的前校霸跟班，有点点想笑的冲动。  
　　  
　　不过他忍住了。  
　　  
　　“呃，哈哈，莫哥他……”  
　　  
　　“‘哥蛋疼，就搞我，于是我也蛋疼。’”蛇立掏出手机晃了晃，“你朋友圈原话，别告诉我他没事。”  
　　  
　　寸头平生第一次，想要为了自己不分组的过错，找条地缝钻进去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“操，你来干什么？”莫关山的反应一如既往地炸毛。  
　　  
　　“哎，别那么大声，”蛇立掏掏耳朵，“我可是真心诚意发自内心地来看看你。”  
　　  
　　“滚，不需要。”浅灰绿的被子一卷，盖住了那一头橘红的短发。  
　　  
　　蛇立砸了咂嘴，眼睛往旁边看过去，没有说话。

　　寸头在一旁战战兢兢地削苹果，一边看着那尊佛随手捻起了老大的耳骨钉。

　　“你还在玩这些啊？”蛇立懒懒地开口，边说边撩开了左边的额发，露出了里面小小的眉钉，“真不打算来个同款？”

　　裹住莫关山的被子没有一点动静，空气粘稠得寸头都替自己削水果的声音感到尴尬。他索性停下动作，抬起头稍显底气不足地说道：“行了，你别说了。”

　　然而蛇立并没有停下，他琥珀色的眼睛转过来看着寸头，冷漠而胶着：“打了洞我再告诉你哪儿买呀......”

　　那感觉真的很像一条蛇，吐着信子凝视猎物。

　　寸头背后发冷，像被湿滑的鳞片擦过背脊。

　　光着脚的大蛇一步步来到床前，无声无息。

　　“总得给你那纹身配个套吧——”  
　　  
　　话音未落，灰绿色的被子刷拉一声被翻起来，莫关山黑着脸怒视着蛇立：“那跟你没关系。”  
　　  
　　“你可以带着你狗屁不通的话滚了。”  
　　  
　　说了多少次，纹身只是恰好，与他的心半点关系也没有。  
　　  
　　“是吗，”蛇立似笑非笑，白色的头发被窗外刮进来的微风吹得扬起来，“甜美的初夜就带着与我有关的纹身，真是让人毫不怀疑啊……”  
　　  
　　“真想再尝尝你。”  
　　  
　　蛇立舔了舔薄唇，在两人身上都留下了危险的视线，不过脚下倒是相当听话地自己离开了。  
　　  
　　——莫关山跌回了他厚厚的被子里。  
　　  
　　蛇立走了以后，寸头才回过神来，带着七分震惊两分鄙夷以及一分的同情望向生无可恋脸躺在床上挺尸的莫关山。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“解释一下？”

　　寸头好奇地伸出试探的脚。  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊，他就是我破处对象，而我在跟他搞的前两天刚好闲着没事纹了条蛇！丫个戏精就特把自己当回事，最重要的是我还不敢正面怼！就特么这么回事儿！！”莫关山一卷被子又回归了蚕蛹状态，剩下闷闷的咆哮声从里面传出来。  
　　  
　　寸头面无表情地看了蚕蛹半晌，末了抹了一把脸，唉，他就不应该指望能从老大身上听见什么狗血虐心的故事情节。  
　　  
　　毕竟“走肾不走心”这句话在很久以前，就已经成为他的人生准则了。  
　　  
　　不过走肾的莫关山没有想到，不久以后，他将会不能在一个连肉体都不屑于得到的男人身上，找到不走心的理由。

　　但眼下最要紧的问题不是这个，最要紧的是公司老板正要召唤他。

　　“莫关山啊，那个，周三有空吗？”经纪人打电话来的声音有些没底气，说是管理人但他其实更像是助理，整天说服外加伺候这些大脾气的模特们就几乎是他全部的工作了。

　　莫关山懒洋洋地啧了一声：“怎么？”

　　“高层那边……不知道为什么，说想要见你。”

　　“……”

　　莫关山虽说是签约在独立工作室，但实际上工作室还是挂靠在某娱乐公司旗下，吃穿用度都得人家调度，因此那边高层点名要见，模特是没有理由拒绝的。

　　所以再不想去，也得硬着头皮上。

　　

　　而事实上，高层会这么做必定是有高层的理由的，而这个理由，莫关山在敲开毛玻璃门之后，就在一声惊雷里闷声知晓了。

　　就是内伤过重，来不及做出反应，只感到一阵条件反射的蛋疼。

　　贺天带着眼镜，靠坐在办公椅上，柔顺的黑发乖乖地贴在脑袋上。

　　看见莫关山以后，豺狼才露出微笑。

　　“你好。”

　　

 

tbc


	5. 孽缘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定&Warning  
> 洁癖压抑摄影师贺天x外骚爱玩模特莫关山  
> （这里不是广义的洁癖）（含微量炸贱炸）  
> 剧情多肉，三观略不正，中篇，HE  
> 攻有洁癖和一定程度偏执狂和暴力倾向  
> 受菊不洁，爱玩，有纹身且身上打了很多洞  
> 触雷请关掉本文不要勉强自己读下去哦

　　

 

　　莫关山感觉很玄幻。

　　他双眼瞪大恶狠狠地盯了眼前这个男人十几秒的时间，眉头几乎快要皱到鼻梁上去了，才终于接受了冤家路窄的事实。

　　这不，他刚刚告别了阴魂不散的蛇大魔头，贺阎王又找上门来了。

　　人啊只要活着，就总会有些孽缘的。

　　不管你对此有多蛋疼。

　　莫关山连日以来累积的不爽已经在他那张精致的脸上写满了。

　　贺天也看着他，嘴角带着掩饰不住的笑意。

　　不是欣赏，是有点阴郁的鹰的目光。

　　莫关山身侧的双手捏成了拳头。

　　贺天扶了扶眼睛，垂下眼看着手里的资料，薄唇轻启：“看起来你的时间表很清闲啊。”

　　墙上极简风格的时钟一秒一秒地走着，贺天脚上锃亮的皮鞋不知随着什么节奏微微点着。

　　青筋慢慢爬上了莫关山的拳头。

　　“你并没有为公司带来最大利润，不是吗？”面带微笑的男人复又抬起头来，望向斜上方那双不屑又鄙夷的淡色双眸，眼里却全然不是下位者的姿态。

　　不满已经写到莫关山的脚底了。

　　“从明天开始，工作强度增加，让我看见你们的作用，否则缩减投资。”贺天合上文件夹，盖棺定论。

　　窗外的云还是那片云，靠着碧蓝的天，在风的催促下徐徐摆动，然而街道旁的树叶却已然被吹拂得摇晃出了沙沙的声音。

　　模特莫的脸彻底黑了下来。

　　还有比与总跟你的蛋过不去的家伙狭路相逢更惨的事情吗？

　　有。

　　那就是这个家伙还摇身一变成了你的上司并对你指手画脚说三道四。

　　莫小倒霉还刚好很不幸地两条占全。

　　To 忍，or not to 忍。

　　It‘s a question. 

　　不过没等他理清头脑好好做个决定，办公室的实木门就被人扣扣敲响了。

　　随着座位上人模狗样的人一声应答，浓妆艳抹的秘书小姐迈开裹着黑丝的两条长腿悠悠走了进来，手里端着正冒着热气的咖啡。

　　“贺总，咖啡刚刚泡出来有点烫，不过我帮您放凉了一点，您喝着应该正好……”

　　秘书小姐大概没有想过自己费尽心机的爱心咖啡会被人半路截胡，所以当手中的咖啡杯被迅雷不及掩耳之势抢走的时候，她没能控制好自己的表情以至于让苹果肌上厚厚的粉产生了些微的裂缝。

　　“还是我来吧，”莫关山劈手夺过快要从他面前移开的咖啡，顺着这个势头飞快地递向了贺天，嘴里没什么感情地说着：“贺总您慢用……”

　　褐色的脆弱液体，禁不住惯性的诱惑，轻易地滑出白瓷杯壁，在白色的衬衫布料上终结了自己的生命。

　　可怜，太可怜了，原本是要被用来品尝的，却生生被转了两次手，从秘书小姐温香软玉的手里落到模特莫指骨分明手指修长的手里，然后经过一个华丽的抛物线，完成了它的绝密行动，光荣牺牲。

　　莫关山为这个充满了戏剧性的悲剧故事点赞。

　　“对不起对不起，我手滑了，对不起……”

　　看着手忙脚乱抽着纸巾按在贺天身上的秘书小姐和摘掉眼镜、头上冒起青筋的贺天，莫关山心里舒坦了。

　　戴什么眼镜，斯文败类那一套的，不适合你。

　　你就适合伏倒在我的运动裤下。

　

　　“现在才5点。”一大早被薅起来的展正希披着薄外套抱臂靠在门边面无表情地看着门外的高大男人。

　　天还没亮，隐约的微光照在街道里，把这里变成了一个灰色的世界。

　　一身黑的贺呈立在这片灰里，带着街上微凉的温度。

　　展正希背靠着室内暖黄的光线，没睡醒的额发垂下来，倒掩去了不少他白天那一股礼貌疏远的味道。

　　唯独剩下一片耀眼的温柔。

　　贺呈呼出一口白气，声音却仍旧仿佛沾满了冰渣：“我没什么时间，贺天的事情越早讨论出结果越好。”

　　展正希服气了，松开了扣着门边的手指，看也不看他，转身就走进门里。

　　贺呈跟在他身后进了屋。

　　展正希闭眼揉了揉泛酸的太阳穴，脚下依照惯性去了厨房，掀开了茶壶盖子才想起来回头去问：“喝点什么？”

　　贺呈却连外套都没脱，径直拉开餐厅的椅子坐了下来：“不了，直接开始吧。”

　　展正希的动作僵了一僵，说不清是失落还是无奈的情绪爬上嘴角，一秒以后他微微叹了口气，泄气一般将壶盖扣回原位，细腻的白瓷碰撞着发出一声不尴不尬的脆响。

　　贺呈坐在那里，看着他，眼里毫无波澜。

　　展正希感到喉咙里有点干渴，泛着一股不应该有的酸劲儿，他突然无比庆幸，贺天性贺，贺字发音的气音如同叹息，不然他连掩饰自嘲的机会都没有。

　　“贺天……他最近的情况你已经知道了……”  
　  
　　他们之间有的仅仅是被岁月慢慢拧出的兄弟情。

　　“他最近几年心态调整得不错，没那么容易被惹怒就是最好的证明。但即便如此，现在的他依旧不可以禁受接二连三的挑战……”  
　  
　　那些说不清道不明、又酸涩又压抑的丝丝情愫，本就不属于他，又何必去纠结。  
　  
　　“虽然他口头上表达出来的是他并没有对那个人有多深重的感情，但要是一来二往，正常人想要不在意都难，何况是他。”

　　“他大概会把很多事归结为攻击，然后用他能想到的、最有力的方式回敬给对方。

　　“所以若是想要解决，大概只有同他解释清楚原因。”  
　  
　　可是这样的情绪却无法被抑止，只能永无止尽地坠落。  
　  
　　暗无天日。

　　“不过这一点我已经做好了，你不用担心。”末了展正希微笑道，笑里有种疲惫的洒脱。

　　我会努力收起我的心，不去打扰你的生活。

　　“好。”贺呈点了点头，起身拿过了放在桌边的公文包。

　　展正希坐在原位没动，目送他穿着自己暖色调的居家拖鞋走到玄关，打开了防盗门。

　　真是不协调的搭配啊，他这样想着，下意识地想要端起杯子，却发现里面空空如也。

　　贺呈离开的时候，天依旧没有亮。

　

　　同样乌云密布的还有莫关山这边。

　　徒然增加的工作量不止是会使疲劳翻倍，并且会大大增加贺莫二人共度的时间，这不是火山爆炸十级地震，而是地狱鬼火缓慢而持久地烧灼。  
　　  
　　他们身边的每个人都为此叫苦不迭。

　　就好比今天，莫关山正在拍摄一套汉元素设计衫的外景，一个拎着水桶准备去补充洒水装置的工作人员从旁经过，忽然不知从哪儿伸出来一只手，于是那个可怜的工作人员身子一歪，眼见着手中的水向往滑出一个优美的弧度，打湿了不好惹出了名的模特莫关山的半条裤子。  
　　  
　　“不好意思啊，撞到你了。”温柔细心又是你上司的帅气男人笑着道了歉，身旁的小姑娘全都炸开了锅。  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊好帅啊怎么办！！舍不得怪他了……”  
　　  
　　“而且听说他可是空降高层唉，家里十个飞机场啊有木有！！！”  
　　  
　　就连摄影师都被转移了注意力：“你要是模特的话该有多好……”  
　　  
　　“哈哈，”在这样的场合里贺天感到有些难受，他微微眯了眯眼，转向了摄影师那边，“我还是对你手里的东西比较感兴趣些。”  
　　  
　　徒留莫关山憋着一肚子火拎着自己身上不知道第几条为了这样的无谓战争而牺牲的样品衣等着工作人员解决问题。  
　　  
　　这狗鸡……怪味豆泡咖啡还没尝够吗？！！  
　　  
　　拿着仅存的另一条样品裤飞奔而来的后勤部小妹忽然被贺天拦了下来，拿着相机的贺天摘下了鼻梁上纯粹只是装饰用的眼镜，那双黑色的、如同漩涡一般足以吸人致命的眼睛又落在了莫关山身上：“就这样，来几张。”  
　　  
　　很好，还得寸进尺。  
　　  
　　咬紧的后槽牙在众人期待的目光中磨了又磨，最终还是被压了下去。  
　　  
　　算了，老子这次不跟你计较！  
　　  
　　众人只见莫关山拉起了一点儿上衣又摆好姿势进入状态，脸上的表情也变得不屑、鄙夷和那么一点孤高，白皙的皮肤上浮了一点儿水润的光泽，眼睛直勾勾地看着贺天手中的相机，又或者说，透过相机看着贺天的眼睛。  
　　  
　　他们不断变换着姿势和角度，期间不需要任何言语，莫关山自顾自地或静或动，而贺天则在一旁按下快门。

　　整个场地只听得见池水流动的声音，大家都被这种隐隐浮动的较着劲的安静氛围所影响，没有人说话，就好像没有人能插入到这两人当中去。

　　相机的取景框里，只容得下莫关山一个人。  
　　  
　　拿起相机的贺天就是一个安静专业的摄影师，懒得去理会身上的西装会折出什么样的褶子，他的眼睛里只剩下他的画面。他仿佛被如有实体的纯粹到孤独的执着缠绕着，莫关山看见他抿紧的嘴角和几缕从背头里散下来的额发，几乎都要在这几十分钟的假象里对他生出某种温热柔软的情绪。  
　　  
　　直到贺天将相机拿下来，露出他脸上那种带着嘲讽笑，他的眼睛也没有离开莫关山。  
　　  
　　“哇！这期的片子整个感觉都不一样了！！”  
　　  
　　成稿出来的时候，编辑部炸开了锅，没人敢相信这会是那个专注风景的前摄影师的手笔。照片上的莫关山五官凌厉张扬，眼角眉梢挑着不羁与淡淡的情色意味，衬着微湿衣角上的红色滚边，让人垂涎欲滴，想要掀开看看底下光洁白皙的小腹肌肉纹理。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　但是好照片仍不能阻止贺天的上司发火。彼时这一对冤家双双被叫去总经理办公室，忍受着扑面而来的唾沫星子。  
　　  
　　“你们两个怎么回事？！”大腹便便的领导将手里的文件啪地一声甩在桌子上，这样厉声斥道，“这已经是第几次合作商投诉了？你们知不知道这样会损失我们公司的名誉？！还有莫关山你上个星期拒掉的那个内裤广告，怎么也不跟我们打招呼，那可是大客户……”  
　　  
　　领导五次站起身六次坐下，期间喝了三次水，挥了九次胳膊。末了摸了摸钢笔，说：“下个周三，给我一块儿去陪个饭局。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
tbc


	6. Bad Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI Warning  
> 洁癖压抑摄影师贺天x外骚爱玩模特莫关山  
> （这里不是广义的洁癖）  
> 剧情多肉，三观略不正，中篇，HE  
> 攻有洁癖和一定程度偏执狂和暴力倾向  
> 受菊不洁，爱玩，有纹身且身上打了很多洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.我曾经不知道在哪里看到过一个超棒的屁股   
> 肌肉没有特别发达到蜜桃臀那种   
> 但也还是比较发达   
> 总之就是特别翘特别诱人   
> 色泽还很厉害的那种   
> 这个屁股就是莫关山的屁股，不接受反驳doga

　　

　

　　陪饭局这事儿莫关山极少做。

　　公司里有的是整天盼星星盼月亮等着去陪桌然后借机搞一点小动作以求飞上枝头做凤凰的人，他们一般不会落下任何一场有意义的饭局。但莫关山从来不屑于做这种事，一来他实在太有特点，很难不在业界传出盛名，二来呢，就是他也没什么上进心，对于工作，能赚够吃得饱肚子的钱，还能有时间出门找找乐子对他来说，已然足矣。

　　可是凡事总有第一次，泥菩萨过不得河也得过。

　　为什么呢？

　　因为是拜贺天所赐。

　　当事人充耳不闻、稳如泰山坐在椅子上低头看手机。

　　而此刻莫关山正双目放空地坐在圆桌旁与贺天隔着几个座位的一把椅子上，饿着肚子但不敢发一言地干坐着。

　　对方公司的人还没有来，到场的大部分公司员工或高层他都不认识，那些人之间倒是小声交谈着，莫关山看见一个长得白白净净柔柔弱弱的小模特正被经纪人低声教导着什么，小脸一会儿红一会儿很红的。

　　嗤。

　　莫关山不感兴趣地转开了脑袋，看着旁边大排档的老板蹲在一边忙忙碌碌地处理花甲。

　　不过说实话，他还是对这场饭局的选址感到有疑虑。

　　什么样的公司会在得知对方老总酷爱吃路边大排档之后就毅然决然不顾阻拦地将饭局约在这里啊？不觉得有损公司形象吗？

　　让人感到难以置信，莫关山想，也许是时候该给自己换个公司，顺带换一个顶头上司了。

　　说真的，莫关山盯着自己面前的白瓷茶杯边开始走神，贺天就好像是特意来跟自己对着干的。他这一个月的业绩表明，他显然更加适合摄影师的工作，而他在图像上的天赋，即便莫关山不想，但也不得不承认，在现在的业内简直是无人能及。

　　想要拍出好照片，光有好的模特不够，更重要的是需要有好的摄影师。

　　否则莫关山的那套某潮牌新季度广告不会就此停工寻找更合适的人选。

　　默默发愁的莫关山没有注意到，不远处街道上一个熟悉的人影正向这边走过来。看见他的时候那身影顿了顿，落下地平线的太阳送来的最后一股暖风吹起了那人银白的发丝，露出了一双琥珀色、带着冰冷温度的眼睛。

　　也许时间能够让人淡忘一切，但是意外会打破原以为的平静。

　　莫关山以为自己已经完全抛弃了那个狼狈的午后因为某个不速之客而产生在心底的烦躁情绪，但当那双熟悉的戴满张扬饰品的手出现在大排档油腻老旧的木桌子边时，这种随时会引爆他神经的情绪又笼罩了他。

　　并且在他发现这人半个身子虚虚从背后环住自己之后又开始呈几何倍增长。

　　“真巧呢，爱慕者。”蛇立的声音不大不小，刚刚好能让半个桌子的人都听清却又不会让他自己显得奇怪。

　　这个莫名其妙的称呼让莫关山手背上爆起青筋，但他并不想把事情闹大。

　　他拉开了蛇立的手臂，声音听得出压抑着情绪：“够了，蛇立，你在这里胡说什么我都可以当作没发生过但是……”

　　“呀，”蛇立的音量没有变，他像是突然发现了什么一样，连脸上的表情都写着惊讶，“这看着像是饭局？你来这里干什么呢？是宁可陪着那些大腹便便的老板都不愿意陪我么？”

　　“……还是说，你觉得这样的自己肮脏无比不愿意让自己心爱的人触碰？”

　　蛇立脸上那种自以为是的怜悯已经到了让莫关山看着都觉得恶心的地步。

　　他从没有想过有一天，蛇立和他会变成这样的关系。

　　他一拳揍上了蛇立的鼻子。

　　“嘭！”

　　人群炸开了锅，这个路边的大排档突然变得热闹非凡，桌上好好摆放的干净碗碟被劈里啪啦地甩在地上，伴随着扭打在一起的身躯开出一朵朵破碎的白花，被撞开的桌子上放着竹筷的筷筒打了一个转，四散的筷子戳在四溅的茶水里，肢体碰撞声、谩骂声和惊呼声交杂在一起，劝架的人身上都沾上了血液、酒水甚至是唾沫……在老板拿着烧红的大铁叉从后面冲出来以前，场面一度乱得像正月里的鞭炮。

　　“干什么的？！我报警了啊！！”膀大腰圆的老板红着眼睛咆哮。

　　然而莫关山眼睛比他还要红，红成这样，鼻子嘴巴肩膀上全部挂彩还想爬起来接着揍人家肚子，要么是情伤，要么就是仇人。

　　没人见过这样的莫关山。

　　像野兽，没人敢拦。

　　更何况是在听见了前面那样一番让人心里起疑的对话后。

　　但被溅了一身污渍、青筋暴跳的贺天突然走上前去，拽开了两人，对着莫关山已经挂彩的脸毫不留情就是一拳。

　　鲜红的鼻血远远地飞落在了蛇立的白色T恤上。

　　莫关山被贺天翻倒在地上喘着气，贺天揪着他的领子骑在他身上：“莫关山你醒了没有？！！”

　　他贺天长这么大，这么多年过去了，还从来没有对哪个人这么生气过。

　　怎么会有这种人？可以不顾身处的环境不顾他人的感受，随意地制造混乱？

　　那双橘色的眼睛仍旧燃烧着怒火恶狠狠地着瞪他。

　　贺天回头从桌上扫了一杯盛满的啤酒，吞下半杯然后尽数泼洒在了莫关山脸上。

　　他纤长的睫毛都挂满了橙黄色的透明液体，但是那张湿润的脸还是充满了野兽一般的勇猛和倔强。

　　“醒了没有？！！”

　　让人想要蹂躏，想要驯服，想要揪着他过短的头发让那双含着凶恶的眼睛充满欲念地仰视。

　　甚至想要用镜头，去记录。

　　

　　“嘶……”坐在酒店单人床上的莫关山因为冰敷而疼得发出抽气声。

　　拿着冰布袋的贺天没什么好气地：“知道疼了？”

　　彼时两人都处理过了伤口，坐在酒店的双人房里，面面相觑。

　　如果可以，贺天也不想坐在这里“看守”着这个跟自己完全对不上盘的家伙。但是谁知道在他为了公司颜面自掏腰包垫付完大排档赔偿以及莫关山的医药费、费尽九牛二虎之力平息了所有人的怒火然后准备把这个烦人的玩意儿扔回他自个儿家的时候，一堆等着收获丑闻的记者来了。

　　于是公司不让他们回家了。

　　不光不让回家，公司还安排他贺天，好好“看着”今天的肇事者莫关山。

　　这都什么破事儿。

　　从来不骂脏话的贺天险险收回快到嘴边的词句，阴郁地向窗外弹掉了一点儿烟灰。

　　真是被传染了。

　　现在是夜里十一点半，酒店里不大的黑色木制桌面上堆满了空掉的易拉罐酒瓶。

　　莫关山这个麻烦鬼，或者说是神经病？贺天不知道应该怎样称呼他，因为他竟然选择了跟自己这个相处得全然不快的人提出了深夜共饮的邀请。

　　“反正我也不能更糟糕了。”红发的模特这样说道，他粘着胶布的脸在红色的广告灯管下显得比往常更加瘦削，那些凌厉的线条和极浅的上挑眉毛此刻全都呈淡漠的状态。

　　就有点儿像……

　　怎么说呢？像灵魂被抽空。

　　一具空空的骨架，在寂静无人的深巷里发出了邀请。

　　肚子里还窝着一团火的贺天下意识地就答应了他。

　　即便没怎么指望过能从他嘴里听到怎样的有关于刚刚那个白发青年的故事——好吧，贺天不得不承认，他有那么一点儿期待，就像妇孺喜欢听八卦一样——但在莫关山一听接着一听地咽下最为廉价的青岛啤酒时，他还是无聊地打了个哈欠。

　　也许他的生命里除了露水之欢什么也没有。

　　正当贺天这么想的时候，他身边的莫关山却忽然举起了易拉罐，直直地对着墨色的天空，微红的眼睛也一并向上望着。

　　贺天被他吓了一跳，眯着眼睛等着他下面的动作。

　　他浑然不觉，打了一个酒嗝后梗着嗓子说道：“我又原谅你了。”

　　“但是希望你下一次，可以不要再来找我。”

　　说完他回过身来，手里的酒杯碰了碰贺天手里的易拉罐，脸上绽放了一个在贺天看来如同流浪汉捡到晚餐一般的傻笑：“也希望你，可以脑子正常一点，别再找老子麻烦。”

　　这个笑就像一个小疙瘩，长在了贺天本就不怎么明朗的心情里。

　　助长了一室缭绕的香烟。

　　浴室里传来哗啦哗啦的洗澡声，五分钟之前缠满绷带的右手被套上塑料袋的莫关山被贺天赶去了浴室。

　　他半死不活地站在花洒下，总觉得今天花洒的势头有点儿猛，他不怎么受的住。

　　难怪呢，他肩上背上还有小腿肚上，都布满了乌青的淤痕。

　　水汽很热，迷雾缭绕的，很快就熏得他眼底湿润。

　　他刚刚在外面，喝酒的时候，没告诉贺天的是，他今天揍的是他小时候的救命恩人，明明差一点儿就要脱口而出的。

　　莫关山额头抵着玻璃门，兀自叹了一口气。

　　蛇立比他大三岁，跟他几乎是穿着一条开裆裤长大的兄弟，曾经在高年级的霸凌中把他一条小命救下来，当时莫关山全家都万分万分地感谢他，莫关山一辈子也忘不了，他在那些他还羽翼未丰的岁月里对他的帮助。

　　但他怎么也想不到，这样的兄弟，在一次意外的关系之后，会在校园里公开他并不美满的家庭环境，并且带头以轻蔑的口气嘲笑他。

　　莫关山莫名其妙，开始躲着他，然后一路躲到了成人工作，可蛇立的冷嘲热讽却未曾结束。

　　他就不明白了。

　　不就是单亲吗？世界上虚假的感情哪里还少？

　　原本他只是不相信爱情，但现在，他又开始对友情产生了怀疑。

　　莫关山想，要么就当你我两清了吧。

　　但是他单方面的断绝关系仍然无法阻止蛇立无止境的纠缠。

　　很烦。

　　莫关山感觉喝下去的酒开始返上来，他感到有些头重脚轻，在迷蒙的水雾里头晕目眩，他晃了晃脑袋，手肘无意间撞掉了架子上的沐浴露，弯腰去捡的时候又撞到了玻璃。

　　背上的青紫传来阵阵麻麻的痛感。

　　他皱紧了眉，感到有股无名火燃烧在胃里。

　　

　　贺天听见了浴室里传来的声响，他本着工作的良好原则询问了一声，没有得到回复。

　　他皱了皱眉，把手里的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里。

　　然后他站起身，向浴室走去，别想多了，他并不是关心他，他只不过是不想让任何人在他的工作时间里死在酒店浴室。

　　但显然他心情不怎么好，浴室的门把手差点儿被他拧下来。

　　不过当他看见水雾中那个背对他站立的曼妙身体时，一切又奇妙地回归了平静。

　　像水怪隐匿在了无波无澜的湖面下。

　　莫关山作为一名职业男模，显然是锻炼有素的，富有光泽的肌肉不多不少地覆在他肩头的骨架上，不至于肌肉盘虬，却也不至于过分瘦削，是一种恰到好处的性感身形。

　　他的胸膛和上臂的肌肉较为厚实，而这些饱满的线条在描画完上半部分以后忽然收拢在了腰上，业内大名鼎鼎的模特莫关山，拥有着连女人也会羡慕的细腰，以及结实挺翘的臀部。

　　透明的水柱顺着肌肉的凹槽汇聚在他的腰窝上，然后湿润了后面两块偏近小麦色泽的软肉，最后顺着两条笔直的、健美的腿落到淋浴池的瓷砖上。

　　酒店的暖黄灯光在这个水汽氤氲的空间里简直有些犯罪。

　　贺天几乎要把脆弱的门框捏碎了，这里面的水蒸气多到让人喘不上气，进而导致了大脑缺氧，肚子里的火要把心脏融化了，熔在脚底，让人挪不动步子。

　　淋浴底下的莫关山似乎注意到了这边，又似乎没有，他低着头任由水帘冲刷整个面部，温热的、带着一点重量的水滚落过皮肤，撩拨起搔痒暧昧的触觉。

　　然后他转过了脑袋，布满水雾的眼睛看着贺天，沾了水滴的耳钉闪烁着反射壁灯的光。

　　他湿润的唇张开来，吐字里带着白色的雾气：“想要一起洗澡吗？”

　　鬼使神差地，贺天踢了拖鞋，反手在背后关上了厕所的门。

　　莫关山转回了脑袋，嘴角带着些许缱绻又自豪的弧度。他知道自己有多漂亮，怎样更漂亮，而他最引以为豪的事情就是他明白，如何将自己这些漂亮发挥到极致。

　　然后享受沉沦，他狩猎来的性爱。

　　他满意地感到身后贴上了另一具温热的身躯，那人滚烫的双手扶上了自己的后腰，灼热的鼻息喷洒在刚刚被水冲刷过的敏感泛红的颈侧。

　　唯一令人感到惋惜的是，贺天似乎并不怎么是一个怜香惜玉的人，相反地，他下手不怎么控制力度。带着薄茧的手指在他的腰上摩挲一阵，转为了大力的揉捏，莫关山的臀大肌被他掐在指缝，饱满光泽的肌肤时不时有水流流经，贺天简直想要在上面留下齿印，或者红痕也可以。

　　“啪！”怎么想就怎么做了，微弹的触感留在手指间，让贺天心里的那个暴力的影子更加张狂。

　　“呜……”莫关山有些惊讶地回过头来，他身上那些大大小小的伤无可避免地被触及，周身各处轻浅的疼痛叠加在一起，竟然更让他喉头发紧。适当的暴力会增加性爱的情趣，他不是不接受这些，他只是有些惊讶于贺天竟然入戏得这么快。

　　不过也好，他想要快点从无边的大火里逃离出来，疼痛也非常有效，这正合他意。

　　花洒冲下的水柱淋湿了他腿间慢慢站起来的东西。

　　比水温还要更高一些的滚烫手掌又顺着肋骨滑上胸口，揉捏了一阵他的胸肌后带着硬茧的手指碾转着他左边没有乳环的乳头。

　　与此同时，身后的臀缝间忽然被戳入了一根滚烫的东西，被高温的、流动的水裹夹着开始前前后后地摩擦摆动起来。

　　男人逐渐粗重的喘息声落在肩头，莫关山自己也开始呼吸发紧，他能感觉到自己的身体正在被别人渴求着，充满欲望的滚烫触碰遍布身体的角角落落，尽管有些疼但他很满足，满足得某个伫立的地方开始微微地流泪。

　　贺天注意到了这一点，他在对方前胸游走的手在如情潮弥漫的水汽间慢慢移动到了莫关山的下腹。莫关山感觉到他修长的手指堪称轻柔地抚弄了几下自己的龟头，那几乎酥得他双膝一软快要站不住脚。

　　然而抚弄没有持续多久他那线条优美的十指便恶劣地滑过柱身，像找到新玩具一般，弹弄起他胯下的双丸。

　　“喂……嗯……”刚刚想要抗议声音就被乳尖上突如其来的疼痛压住了势头，贺天用手臂卡住了莫关山的腰让他维持着这个微微撅起屁股的姿势，而那只手则继续自然垂落玩弄着他暗红的性器，他的另一只手还游刃有余地伸往他的上半身，掐住了麦色皮肤上嫣红的一点，贴向冰凉的墙壁摩擦。  
　　  
　　臀缝间的炙热正快速地摩擦着光滑的皮肤，偶尔在水的作用下发出些打滑的声音，但这也只能增加莫关山脸颊的红色，和越发明显的回荡在浴室里的旖旎喘息。

　　莫关山感到微微有些羞耻，贺天的漫不经心让他看起来像极了被玩弄在掌心，极强的好胜心促使他又向下沉了沉腰，夹紧了些臀部。

　　这个动作大概是取悦了贺天，因为他忽然粗重了的鼻息里似乎隐隐约约传出了声带的震动，莫关山正想要将扳回一城的喜悦挂上嘴角，就感觉到一条粗砾滚烫的舌舔吻上了自己脖子上的筋，什么东西砰咚地掉在他脚边，有些冰凉粘稠的液体冷不丁从他的背部滴落然后顺着肌肉纹理滑下去。

　　贺天的手伸过去抹开了这些液体。

　　莫关山勉强打开了被水冲刷得几乎睁不开的眼睛，看见了倒在地上的塑料沐浴露瓶子。

　　这有点儿不合乎规矩，但今晚的莫关山觉得自己可以接受点儿平时不大能接受的性暴力，于是在头脑发热之下默许了这个行为。

　　乳白色的黏稠流体慢慢在皮肤的摩擦间被打成泡沫，然后顺着贺天的动作流淌到莫关山的臀瓣之间，那个隐秘的小口外面。

　　温热的水混着这些滑腻的泡沫被手指压进他的后穴，贺天的手指在里面搅动着他紧紧吸附的软肉，在沙沙的淋浴声里“咕啾咕啾”的翻动声逐渐占了上风。

　　莫关山脸上的绯红几乎快要滴落下来，不知是被过多的水蒸气憋的，还是因为过热的室温。

　　但总之这些缭绕在脸颊上的高温让他难受得在自己的右手背上留下了不堪忍耐的齿印，然后在后穴里的指头触到某个点的时候松开齿关，溢出一声呻吟。

　　这似乎刺激了贺天，莫关山感到他的手开始加大力度揉捏自己的腰，惹得那些乌青的新伤一阵阵难忍地疼痛，与酥痒叠加在一起，让他忍不住伸手推搡。

　　“喂……”可是左手向后伸到一半便被大力拉扯着反剪到后背，肩关节抗议地传来火辣辣的痛觉，没等莫关山发出任何咒骂的声音，他的身子就随惯性被压低，贺天火热的粗茎就这样闯了进来。

　　“呜啊……”莫关山发出了类似哭泣的呻吟声，他还贴在浴室玻璃壁上的右臂不得不被拉高着使劲不让自己掉下去，而压着自己反剪的手臂的那只手还不知轻重地压着他的腰，刚刚在晚上劳累过的筋骨此刻被拉开，韧带都仿佛呻吟着传来阵阵刺痛。

　　不仅如此，他被塞满的后穴同样经历着撕裂灼烧的疼痛，而带着劣质香精的沐浴露贴在里面，更增加了那细密绵麻的痛楚。

　　莫关山怀疑自己快要出血了，不然不会让他痛的想要破口大骂。

　　但贺天对此一无所觉——又或者说他浑不在意，他刚刚闯进莫关山湿润滚烫的美妙洞穴，来自灵魂的兽欲被撩拨得兴奋，他常年摩挲相机因而覆着薄茧的指腹搓过莫关山细腻皮肤上深色的淤痕，本就雄伟得可观的粗大更是又涨大几分。

　　他律动的频率就像一头野兽，贴着莫关山后脖子的牙齿也是，带着对血液味道的执念与渴望。

　　“我操！妈的你……”莫关山的咒骂终于在贺天咬破他颈后的皮肤之后冲出牙关，他觉得自己的后牙有股铁锈的甜腥味儿，大概是被周身这些疼痛一并逼出来的。

　　但是贺天的阴茎又顶到了他的敏感处，沙哑低沉又不耐烦的声音瞬间被喉咙挤压着化作了拔高的惊喘，连带着那些如火舌舔吻在全身的痛觉都一起洗刷着神经，化作快感让他胯下随着贺天动作前后摇荡的柱身颤抖地滴下透明的莹液。

　　滚烫的龟头一下一下地冲撞在他的前列腺上，刺激尖锐的感觉一张一弛地攥着他的神经，快感像小手一样从后方酥麻地攀上大脑又欢畅地汇聚于下腹，贺天每顶一下，他全身就随之颤抖一下，绞紧的后穴又把这种情绪传递给了贺天，让他的进入一次比一次深入，一次比一次更加让人无法喘息。

　　然后他便在贺天愈发猛烈的进攻中失去了说话的能力。

　　“呜……嗯……啊……”明明身后的这个男人两只手正在给予他的都是尖锐的痛觉，可是莫关山却不明白自己为何感到了从所未有的快慰，男人灼热的呼吸喷洒在他削短头发的耳后，有种失控的不真实感。

　　他在贺天一个深入的挺动之后抖着大腿缴了械，全身软得再没有一丝力气，挂着的右臂垂落下去，软湿的嘴唇里吐出炙热的气息，两只湿润的眼睛视野朦胧。

　　浓稠的白浊滴落在浮着泡面的洗澡水里。

　　喷头被人顺手关掉了。

　　然后贺天接住了他疲软的腰肢，健壮的手臂捞起了他的膝弯，莫关山被迫双腿大张着被他抱出淋浴间，抱上洗手台。

　　松软无力的小穴从头至尾含着贺天的粗大，并容忍它在里面因为挪动而晃动摩擦。

　　“嗯……”刚刚射过的莫关山后穴敏感，被顶得又有些感觉。

　　这个酒店的大理石洗手台被做成了狭长的形状，前后过窄的台面让他只能在有限的空间里下脚，大腿和后臀被托在半空，维持着一个两腿抻直张开的屈辱姿势。

　　贺天要强迫他看着镜子里两人结合的部位。

　　莫关山脸上因为上一次高潮而产生的红晕还没有消散，他的脸被掰向正对镜子，于是带着水汽的眼睛便落在了那上面。

　　莫关山看见了自己和身后的贺天，两人身上挂着晶莹的水珠或是汗珠，自己刚刚射过的性器半软着垂下来，可后穴处早就被冲淡的泡沫下竟然不可思议地插入了另一具男性的性器，那喷涌的血管盘踞在上面，让人感到惧怕的同时忍不住不死心地吞咽一口唾沫。

　　贺天满意地感觉到含着自己的软热小口又逐渐收紧。他继续了刚刚的动作，莫关山快要淌下泪来的眼睛、酡红的面颊和咬住下唇的羞耻的白齿都让他感到兴奋，他托着莫关山的臀快速地抽动，舌头伸出来舔舐身上人后脖子上刚刚被他啃出的伤口，将自己灼热的鼻息和莫关山身上的水一并咽下，听着耳边那人略带痛感的呻吟声一点点爬上高潮。

　　莫关山快要哭了，贺天在他身后的颠弄不仅仅是对他身体的攻陷，更是对心灵。贺天的吻、他的动作和力度都太过分了，远远超出了他以往的任何一次性爱经历，而恰恰是在这样充满暴力与压制的因素下，他竟然又硬了。

　　“嗯呜……”被贺天内射的同时，莫关山的前端打着抖重新站直了身体，他难以忍受地想要把头转开，却被贺天拉回来亲吻。

　　柔柔的吻落在嘴角，与身后人手上的动作半点也不相符。

　　射过一次的贺天没有完全软下来，他半硬的性器滞留在莫关山的后穴里，温存缓慢地顶弄着，莫关山颤抖的臀部支持不住地向下滑落，却更加深了贺天进入的程度，将刚刚射进去的滚烫的黏液搅得一塌糊涂。

　　莫关山想要逃离，可是韧带不允许他逃向任何地方，更何况他又还有些贪恋这唇边的温柔。

　　不过事实还是证明，温柔这个词用在他身后这个难以揣测的男人身上，还是太可笑了一些。

　　当贺天一边揉弄着莫关山的前端一边再次在莫关山体内硬起来的时候，他带着力度的手指扳直了莫关山的上半身，让重力更好地作用在莫关山身上，有力的腰不断顶上落下来的屁股，然后在后者再次逐渐放大的呻吟声中食指一弹，莫关山柱身正上方的水龙头应声而开。

　　“呜啊啊卧……卧槽！”堪称冷到刺骨的凉水兜头倾覆在脆弱敏感的龟头上，激得莫关山一个哆嗦差点出手打碎镜子。然而刚刚条件反射想要去躲闪的时候后方的贺天突然大力抽送，直顶得他大腿根发抖，欲要坐进洗手池里，根本无处可躲。

　　“嗯嗯唔，啊、啊……”眼前的景象整个模糊不清，充血眩晕的大脑再也无法成像，前方冰冷疼痛的冲刷刺激着最为敏感的地方让他痛不欲生，可后方炽热激烈的顶撞又热烈得似乎能把池子里积起来的水都煮沸，冰火两重天的极致体验逼得他几乎疯掉，扭曲的快感像电一样烧麻了全身的神经，热得要死的前端在冷水里随着抽插颤抖地顽强站立，莫关山大声尖叫着仰枕在贺天的肩膀上，仿佛整个身体都失去控制，他难受得想要抓住什么东西，可对着眼睛里唯一还能看见的光点伸出手却只能握住空气，贺天的两只手还卡在胸口两侧让他喘不上气。

　　生理性的泪水慢慢从内侧的眼角滑落下来。

　　一点暖意落在下巴。

　　男人凉薄柔软的唇从他的下颚取走了那滴晶莹的液体。

　　然后贺天带着他一起攀上了嶙峋的高峰。

　　“混蛋……”莫关山在晕过去以前，带着鼻音沙哑而微弱地说道。

　　谁说不是呢？

　　贺天把莫关山抱去床上的时候，低头舔了舔他锁骨上的“FUCK U”纹身。

　　Just two bad ass.

　　

　　

tbc

　


	7. 归位

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI warning  
> 剧情多肉r18，三观有点不正  
> 攻偏执狂和暴力倾向设定  
> 受菊不洁，有纹身且打了很多洞  
> 性爱偏暴力，非sm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.P.S.全文有关心理学和精神问题的东西都是我瞎掰的，以前有尝试研究过这些，但是感觉过于复杂而且容易着魔所以也就搁置、变成现在这样了

　　

　　

　　激烈的性爱结束以后，贺天这一觉睡得很沉。

　　他感到身上的衣物有些潮湿，丝丝凉意穿透衣襟钻入皮肤，就连鼻间的空气也是潮湿的，带着些泥土的腥味儿。

　　他发现自己正站在清晨小雨淅沥的山林里。

　　四周很安静，除了雨滴落在树叶和枯草上的声音以外什么也没有。

　　他身后跟着一个随行助理，害怕惊扰他的灵感一般像一块石头在原地站定，而他珍爱的摄影器材披着防雨布被他捧在手里——一切似乎与五个月前他来这处开发鲜少的山里取景的情景没有任何区别。

　　触目所及都是湿漉漉的绿色，从他们所处的半山腰向外望去，云雾围绕着翠绿色的山体，像一件飘渺的、潮湿的裙子，慢慢散进无色无味的雨里。天空是淡淡的灰蓝色，像被水雾填满然后一点点地渗透下来，最后接上了连绵的山的轮廓。自然的清新气息缭绕周身，让他情不自禁地闭上眼睛，让自己的肺部与这些带着凉意的空气行一个见面礼。

　　他还是很喜欢这样“干净”的景色。

　　但好像又有些体会到了它们的不同、关于它们为什么特别。

　　他心里有种奇异的珍惜的感觉——他以前从来没这样觉得过——好像有些地方又空了，少了点儿什么原本他没发觉、此刻也说不出到底是什么的东西。

　　但他还是举起了摄像机，闭上一只眼，另一只贴上了相机的取景器。

　　下一秒他看见了镜子里莫关山潮红湿润的脸，迷离的眼睛和既痛苦又快慰的神色很容易让人联想到情爱，一滴大概是自来水混着汗液的液体停留在欲要顺着肌肉纹理滑下脖颈的位置。

　　唯一的缺陷大概就是他兴到极致时不自觉上挑的嘴角了吧，这深刻地提醒了贺天他是怎样一个身经百战并乐此不疲的混蛋。

　　“怦咚！”

　　贺天恍如噩梦惊醒，一下子背心冒汗地从酒店厚得压人的素色被子里坐起来。

　　接着他把覆着薄汗的脸埋进掌心，按压了两下疼痛的眼睛。平生第一次因为心脏跳动的声音惊醒，这感觉不怎么好，让他想起来小时候治疗结束时夜晚里的噩梦。

　　不过更让他感到惊吓的是他竟然在那一瞬间认为取景框里的莫关山是美的。

　　淫乱、糜烂的，性感的美。

　　让他身体里那些花费数年都没能完全去除、“不应该存在”的暴力因子难以抑制地暴乱。

　　有些地方不太对劲了，他本不应该这样的。

　　从冲动之间朝莫关山挥出的拳头开始，昨天晚上的他整个人就像脱离了铁轨的火车，发狂般加速在原野里制造混乱，毁掉了大片好不容易长出来的草地。

　　他竟然睡了这个“不干净”的家伙……

　　“喂！”一旁沙哑疲惫又带着些许饱足感的声音打断了他的思绪，醒过来的莫关山眼神有些迷离地望向了这个刚刚与他一同度过一夜的男人。

　　身体上传导过来了迟到了一些但绝不会缺席的剧烈酸痛，提醒了莫关山身边这个大胆的青年昨夜疯狂的种种，莫关山想想觉得有些不可思议，他竟然容许他做的这么过。

　　特别是那毫无预兆又危险至极的凉水，同时对他的胆子和自尊都造成了不同程度的摧残。

　　虽然不能说不酣畅淋漓，但是这样让他身心俱疲的性爱他不确定自己还能不能再接受哪怕一次。

　　这会造成该死的心里阴影的，脑子里不知道长了什么鸡巴玩意儿的混蛋！

　　但腹诽归腹诽，老实讲他有点不知道该怎么面对眼前这个青年。

　　前天他们还是死对头，今天一早却突然变成了在一个被窝里醒来的关系。

　　调情怕尴尬，发火又有点惧惮。

　　不过恰好他现在连一根脚趾头都懒得动，索性眯着眼睛开始了一言不发的低气压模式。

　　于是在两人互相对视的情况下，室内的气氛低至冰点。

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　莫关山是我自不动安如山的，贺天是大脑当机的。

　　然后贺天突然开口了。

　　而也许这正是灾难的开始。

　　“你……”一开始他话里的迟疑看得出他也是想过要给莫关山留面子的，然而后面的话一说出口，莫关山的脸就黑了下去。

　　“……有梅毒吗？”

　　“能确定是没有吗？”

　　“有做过检查吗？”

　　“艾滋呢？”

　　“定期体检报告应该有吧？”

　　一本正经脸的贺天还记得自己昨晚没带套，所以在脑子里的情绪乱成一锅粥还没理清线头的情况下优先脱口而出了这个问题。

　　所以说社恐*害死人。

　　莫关山的脸已经黑成了锅底，没人能在这样的氛围以及这样的ky之问下存活下来。

　　偏偏贺天完全没有发觉自己有什么问题。

　　“昨天的事是个意外……”

　　耐心耗尽，体力不支，莫关山放弃了把对方揪起来打一架的想法，黑着脸忍着浑身的疼痛掀开被子，尽量以平常的姿势走进浴室拿衣服。

　　贺天话还没有说完，放在床头的手机就响了，莫关山简直想要对电话那头的天使感恩戴德。

　　电话接起来后那头传来的是哥哥熟悉的低沉嗓音：“贺天，早餐有空在你嫂子的店里一起吃吗？”

　　现在是早晨6点过5分，窗外的天空刚到达蒙蒙亮的程度，贺呈从不会无缘无故在这个时间约他，贺天的脑子一边思考着为什么莫关山这么急着离开，一边稍稍迟疑了一下便简单地回了一个“好”字。

　　电话挂断的时候碰巧莫关山伸出的手拉开了酒店房间的门，心里盘算着改天一定要好好教训这个混蛋ky一顿的莫关山听见背后的人急切却颇有礼貌的声音：“请你当作一切都没有发生过，好吗？”

　　……？

　　拔屌无情？？

　　对不起他改变主意了，他再也不想看见这个懦弱的伪君子人渣了！

　　“砰”的摔门声后面是贺天在躁郁症平息之后有些迷茫的脸，他那些为了治疗而刻意远离人群的成长经历所带来的后遗症之一，便是这样类似的时有发生的“社交悲剧”。

　　而对于这样事件的解决办法，不同人有不同的意见。

　　而贺呈的对此的态度似乎倾向于维持现状。

　　“最近工作怎样？”高大的男人用粗粝的指头捻起了被装在锡纸壳里的蛋挞，用尽可能居家的亲和方式放进嘴里，“新环境还适应吧？”

　　不过他倒是忽略了光是他们兄弟俩坐在这样狭小的卡座里都显得紧促这一点就足以让这早晨六点半的餐厅里的情景看上去跟“居家”沾不上一点儿关系，可贺呈对于“家庭氛围的营造”还是执着地一意孤行。

　　一旁收拾着桌子准备开店营业的阿丘看着这一幕无奈地摇了摇头。

　　在一起这么多年，他看得分明，不管是曾经在道上还是如今洗白过后，贺呈对于家人的好都是一根筋地在坚持他自己的方式。

　　“还行吧。”贺天埋在汉堡里发出的声音听上去闷闷的。

　　一口吃完蛋挞的贺呈拿起旁边的纸巾搓了搓手，抬眼瞄见了贺天闪躲的目光。“是吗？”他不太在意地轻声回问，“所以认为自己还可以坚持下去？”

　　这回贺天陷入沉默了，他垂着眼睛把嘴巴里的东西嚼碎再咽下去，然后把啃剩最后的小半块汉堡放回了盘子里。

　　贺呈温和地看着他。

　　“其实……”一分钟以后贺天摸着鼻子，还是选择了老实交代，“我是一时冲动才突然决定去你的公司工作的。”

　　“所以呢？”贺呈直起身子，向后靠在靠背上，脆弱的椅子发出了不小的呻吟声，不过这影响不了贺呈的好心情——一大早约谈的目的达到了。

　　“所以我还是想继续摄影师的工作。”

　　“回原岗位吗？”贺呈掏出手机划了划。

　　“……不，”贺天忽然抬起头直视哥哥的眼睛，餐桌下的手指绞了起来，前十秒钟他的脑中一闪而过了一双淡色浅薄的唇和线条凌厉的下颌边不明显的细字纹身。

　　“我有新的想法。”

　　

　　下午一点半，坐在私家车驾驶室里的展正希收到了贺呈的短信。

　　-“贺天会继续摄影师的工作，而你得负责引导他忘掉那个人，回到原来的生活。”

　　看来他猜的完全没错，贺呈会想要让贺天继续原来的安稳生活，这不失为一种妥善的方法但是……

　　展正希转头望了望窗外刚刚那个经纪人告诉他的公寓楼，那个姓莫的模特就住在这里。

　　贺呈，你有没有想过你并不能管着他一辈子，他总要有一天学会去追求并拥有属于自己的生活的。

　　而我会尝试忘掉我对你的感情，回归到你认为的我们应该存在的关系范围里，所以我想试试看，在违逆你这件事上，我究竟能走多远。

　　“……行了你废话不用多说了，现在解约要付多少违约金？”展正希来到走廊上的时候就听见了莫关山那足以传遍整层楼的暴躁声音。

　　门没有关好，电话另一头的声音也隐隐约约地传出门缝：“唉……谁叫你去年签了那几个大品牌的广告，现在算下来你肯定付不起……”

　　“我艹，那几个合同我明明签的个人！”

　　“你当时没好好看合同吧……”

　　这时火冒三丈的莫关山听见门铃响了，他不耐烦的声音里有一丝难以察觉的局促：“行了，我不跟你说了，多少我也付，总之你帮我去办。”

　　然后他恶狠狠地按下了挂断键。

　　好像在远离贺天这件事上老天总是和他作对，心情不佳的莫关山黑着脸走去开门：“谁啊？”

　　门后出现了一张精英味道的英俊面孔，只不过他身上的白大褂让莫关山感到困惑。

　　“您好，我叫展正希，是贺天现在的心理辅导师。我来……”

　　展正希眼疾手快地拦住了欲要拍到脸上的门板，“您可以先听听我想说什么，再决定要不要把我赶出去。”

　　被大力顶回去的莫关山后知后觉地撤了力，他现在几乎是听见某两个噩梦般的字就条件反射地想要抗拒。

　　贺天这个名字对他来说太强势，也太危险了一些。

　　“5分种。”莫关山抱着胳膊，长腿一翘靠在了门边，决定继续维持他表面上的高傲。

　　“咳咳。”松开门边的展助理没有马上开口，他不紧不慢地掸了掸袖子，整理了一下仪容仪表，莫关山不耐烦地皱起了眉。

　　“还剩3分……”

　　“莫先生，您是不是觉得，贺天这个人，平时表现得孤高又充满攻击性，让人完全捉摸不透，感到怪异，容易被集火针对，因此甚至想要远离？”

　　莫关山没有说话，但是很明显，任何人都能很轻易地在他脸上找到答案。

　　展正希笑了一下，他不知道自己哪来的自信，足以让他如同自信必胜地赌徒一般，声音不大却笃定地吐出一句话：“那是因为他喜欢你。”

　　莫关山如他所料地愣住了。

　　展正希紧紧盯着他的眼睛，生怕错过他任何一个可以捕捉情绪的微表情。

　　作为心理学学生，他不难得出莫关山在贺天的事情上感到忌惮和恐惧的结论，但作为一个外人，他也只能猜测这些逃避的情绪是基于莫关山对贺天有感情从而产生的。

　　而这样潜藏的感情不会错过哪怕一点有可能的回应，不管他本人是否愿意承认。

　　莫关山说不清心里是什么滋味，他在听见那句喜欢的时候突然觉得心脏紧了一下，身体里理智的部分下意识地想要反驳，却迟迟没有办法让恶毒的话语穿过喉咙。

　　“他如此别扭，你不想知道为什么吗？”

　　仪表堂堂的白大褂声线清冷地说着，莫关山迟疑地退开了半步，一直到目送着这名陌生人进入室内他才反应过来自己做了什么。

　　“艹，”来不及再把人撵出去了，他不禁小声啐了一口，“那关我屁事……”

　　他的语气和动作都显得像是要动手把人打出去。

　　但下一刻，他还是反手将门关上了。

　　

　　“……我并不是贺天的第一位诊疗师，在我接触到他这个病例的时候他已经能够很好地控制自己的情绪。他可以连续一个月待在深山老林里摄影，跟人的交流局限于简单的几个字，然后长时间地保持平和的心境，这也归功于从他十岁起就负责治疗他的申医生——我的导师。

　　“他是天生的洁癖和偏执症，这种洁癖与正常的理解不同，更像是一种我们综合实际情况所得出的比喻，他对他自己所认定的‘干净’有种近乎疯狂的执着，而偏执与暴力倾向让他形成了反社会人格，甚至幼年时期就有发生过并不愉快的事情……”说到这里展正希看了一眼莫关山，还是决定不将那只被杀死的鸽子吐露出来——他必须尊重病人的隐私。

　　“总之那个时候他的病的确是罕见并且有一定的复杂性，很难不说我的导师的方法成效显著，但是当我逐渐接手这一病例的时候，我发现自己并不认同我导师的处理方法，他对贺天的治疗近似于把贺天暴力的一部分严格地关压起来，接着让他远离那些会刺激他的东西。

　　“这并不利于消除他的反社会人格，他依旧不能融入社会，以正常的方式表达自己的感情，这并不正确，不是吗？”

　　莫关山托着腮皱着眉一言不发，他觉得自己似乎听明白了又似乎没有。他有种极度的不真实感，他曾以为精神类疾病离自己很远，但是现在他发现，原来昨天晚上与自己春风一度的人身上竟然埋藏了这么多秘密。

　　说不害怕是撒谎，但是他又受虐般地感到好奇。

　　“我不认同这样的治疗方法，于是我在辅助导师的时候就致力于劝说他和他的家人让他学会理解，学会把自己的情感以正确的方式表达，所以当他向我说起你，说起他对你一见钟情的时候，我告诉他他不可以固执自己的看法，我要他多与你相处，弄清你是个什么样的人，以达到和睦相处的目的。”

　　“那么看来效果不怎么好。”莫关山略带嘲讽地说道，脑中快速过了一遍他们之间种种不愉快的回忆。

　　“任何事情都需要过程，为什么不再多给他一点机会呢？”展正希也学着他的样子胳膊撑在桌子上支起脑袋，幽幽地说道，“何况你现在应该付不起违约金吧？”

　　莫关山不悦地眯了眯眼睛。

　　“你打电话的声音实在太大，我想不听见都难。”展正希摊手表示无辜。

　　“况且，你还有别的烦心事儿吧？那个白头发的男孩？他叫什么来着……蛇立？”

　　“你调查我？”莫关山的声音已经低下去一个八度。

　　“贺家势力庞大，我可以知道任何我想知道的事而不付出代价。”展正希眼镜下的眼睛完全毫不示弱，“同样的，他的家人在治好他这件事上可以说是不择手段，不过你放心，我们对威胁你没有任何兴趣，而我也只是作为一个医生想要让你留在贺天身边，让他得以早日康复罢了。”

　　“……”莫关山没有说话，他静静看着对面衣冠楚楚的男人。

　　展正希也看着他，几秒的沉默以后抛出了最后一个诱饵：“我知道你想要离开，无非就是觉得贺天太不可控，你骨子里充满强势，不想在任何一场关系中丧失主动权。”

　　“而现在我告诉你，贺天不是一味失控的，而我知道要怎样让他服软，我可以帮你，你有没有兴趣？”

　　莫关山的睫毛微微抖动了一下，然后嗤笑了一声：“我怎么知道你不是自己对他有意思？”

　　“他对我来说就是论文里的上万的字，我从不对任何一个病人产生医生与病患以外的感情。”展正希站起了身，一边低头整理衣服上的褶皱一边这样说道，“你可以考虑看看，我等你的答复。”

　　他在桌面上留下了一张设计简单的名片。

　　已经不需要多说些什么了，莫关山脸上强装的不在意在他看来简直原形毕露，这个喜欢用各种坚硬的东西包装自己的男孩只是还在跟自己较劲，剩下的就只是时间问题了。

　　他从公寓里走出来，正好一阵凉风吹过来，四散了他脚边的落叶。

　　他觉得浑身像是轻了一点。

　　远处一个黄头发的身影挥着手臂向这边跑过来，展正希等他跑近了才发现这是见编辑。

　　大男孩一样的男人喘着气，笑着说：“我终于找到你啦，展医生。”

　　

　　贺天的新想法很简单，但却震惊了每一个熟悉和不熟悉他的人。

　　包括莫关山。

　　好不容易等到了之前停工的某潮牌新季度广告再次复工，莫关山还算守时地到达了影棚。

　　因为这次拍摄不止有他一个模特，还有另外三位模特外加一个特别邀约的明星大腕。

　　场地里人员格外地多，几个模特的经纪人和助理认识的相互寒暄几句，不认识的也有人忙着结交，开拍前场地内有些乱糟糟的，莫关山于是窝到了角落，暗自观察了起来。

　　准备和莫关山搭档的女模特已经换好衣服化好了妆，半透的运动衫下是傲人的身形和流畅的马甲线，跟这样的女模特搭档很符合他一贯的风格，他在心里对安排的人表示了满意。

　　另外两个模特是双胞胎，看上去应该有点儿拉丁血统，整体体格跟他有些相似但是看上去更高大一些。

　　然后莫关山的视线就被一个背着相机默默调试，刻意来到他跟前的身影挡住了，这个身影身形修长挺拔，肩膀宽阔而有力，他前额上垂落的黑发是那么该死的让他感到熟悉。

　　“嗨，我转到人像摄影部了。”贺天的脸因为背光而有些晦暗不清，唯独他嘴角的笑让莫关山感到刺眼，“可以重新认识一下吗，大名鼎鼎的模特莫关山？”

　　莫关山抬头看着他深色的眼睛，背后握着手机的手指紧了紧，最终还是按下了已编辑好的短信的发送键。

　　算了，反正他刚好还贪婪着贺天的肉体，既然他的家族也只关心他会不会痊愈，那么莫关山不介意充当一下治疗的工具。

　　-“兑现你的承诺。”

　　收件人：展正希。

　　

　　  
tbc

 

*社交恐惧症：民间流传过的比喻，此处借指贺天甚少交际，并不是真正的社恐


	8. 兄弟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI Warning  
> 洁癖压抑摄影师贺天x外骚爱玩模特莫关山  
> （不是广义的洁癖）（多cp群像）  
> 剧情多肉，三观略不正，中篇，HE  
> 攻有洁癖和一定程度偏执狂和暴力倾向  
> 受菊不洁，爱玩，有纹身且身上打了很多洞

　　

　　云层不算厚重的阴天对于城市来说，其实是美的。

　　阳光被如同棉花一般质密的云朵裹着，散成均匀的、柔和的白色微光，在这个不算太平凡的周六早晨里吸引着甜品店里众人的目光。

　　但是见一见编辑觉得，阳光再温和再好看也不及面前的人的十分之一。

　　他单手托着腮目不转睛地看着对面认真研读笔记的展医生，觉得咖啡杯上的袅袅白气将对方的皮肤衬得白皙光滑，不知不觉间他的嘴角挂上了一个甜甜的弧度，眼睛里闪烁着星星，身后好像长出了金毛尾巴，撒着欢不停地摇晃。

　　只可惜对面的人似乎并没有被他强烈的粉色气息所影响，展正希正低着头噼里啪啦地往笔记本里输入着什么，金丝眼镜上反射着四四方方白底黑字的文稿画面。

　　见一毫不在意，又或者说他就是喜欢这样的展正希，认认真真地投入喜欢的事情的对方总是让他觉得浑身沐浴着暖意，光是看着就让人心生喜悦，那种喜悦像蜜一样一直顺着裂开的缝滑进心口，甜得让人牙酸……简直欲罢不能。

　　见一隐隐感觉到托着脸的左手开始微微发麻，于是他不动声色地换了一只手，连脸上酸死旁边一小撮窃窃私语的同事的表情都没变过。他当然听见了周围不算小声的议论，知道今天偶然遇到他的几个下属正在议论他痴痴的、得不到回应的爱慕，他也知道展正希看上去似乎“只对心理学感兴趣”，从来不肯把视线分出多余的部分留给其他任何事物。

　　不，或许是除了贺家两兄弟以外的其他的人或事物。

　　但是那又怎样呢？见一不以为意地扯起一边嘴角，他就是喜欢他，并且愿意花十年、二十年甚至更长的时间慢慢去让展正希注意到这一点。

　　毕竟，他也已经看了他六年了。

　　他有无尽的温柔愿意只留给他一个人独自品尝。

　　但是今天的时间似乎有些久了，见编辑看了看手腕上的表，久的远远超出了一般“突然有了新想法”的情况，放在往常，彬彬有礼的展医生从不会做出怠慢他人的举动。金毛见一身后的长毛尾巴有些偃旗息鼓，他垂下耳朵用叉子戳戳自己盘子里的芒果慕斯，不怎么愉快地回忆起了那天下午见到展正希时的情景。

　　由于意外遇见心上人过于高兴，见一一时嘴快把自己说成了好像是专门来找他的一样，然而事实上，他刚刚从常去的宠物医院出来，正打算绕过一条不怎么熟悉的路去银行办点事，就见到了看上去心情很好走路带风地从公寓楼里走出来的展正希。

　　他来不及捋去身上细碎的棕橘色猫毛，就被对方这极其少见的洒脱状态给惊得忘记了动作，不过很快他又露出了比当事人还要高兴百倍的表情走上前想要再看得仔细一些。

　　不过展正希正好地下头去了，见一不无惋惜地止住了势头，刚想习惯性做出撅嘴这个从小保留至今的动作，就听见展正希问他：“刚从宠物店出来？”

　　尾音上扬，语气轻淡，随口的问句都透着一股子轻松劲儿，不错不错，看来今天真是个好日子。

　　见一伸手抓了抓脑袋，笑嘻嘻地回答：“嗯呐！”

　　“……”

　　别怪他不会说话，他也想说些好听的讨人欢心，但他已经心跳快到转不动脑筋了啊！

　　“所以……”展正希看着他，“吉吉还好吧？”

　　其实关于去宠物店这事的原因吧，俩人都心知肚明，前年的时候展正希认为宠物关系可以帮助贺天增强信任感，从而促进他的共情能力，于是让贺呈给他挑一只猫，贺呈自然是随手从宠物店里挑来一只小橘猫，然后就扔下不管了。而贺天接触归接触，但总会忘了给小猫添食加水，常常在小奶猫扯着嗓子嚎啕大哭的时候不知所措地找来见一帮忙照顾。所以渐渐地，给这只半大的猫咪铲屎的任务就落到了见一头上。

　　贺天以前做风景摄影，密集的时候累月外出，见一忙着杂志社的事情，就把名叫吉吉的橘猫寄养在了家附近的宠物店。他与贺天结识长达十八年，早就是好到穿一条裤子的关系，对于他的事情的了解程度不亚于他的家人，他知道贺天一路走来经历了多少坎坷，更是把他对吉吉态度缓慢的转变看在眼里，所以他一直是心甘情愿地帮着他的家人照顾他，后来又帮着展正希进行新的治疗。

　　即便他的私人医生展正希每一次都只会跟他聊有关于贺天的事情，见一无不寂寞地想，贺大事儿逼，一定得给我好起来啊。

　　叉子切断了蛋糕碰到瓷盘碟子的底部，发出一声小小的脆响，见一回过神来，发觉自己似乎把心里的失落表现出来了，忙收起黯然的神色，微笑着举起了叉着一块慕斯蛋糕的不锈钢叉，厚着脸皮靠近展正希的嘴角：“啊~张嘴——”

　　展正希像是意识到了这边的动静，视线从屏幕上移开，转向了见一，然后又转向了他伸过来的手，看见了叉子上的一小块甜腻腻的蛋糕。

　　他又看了看对面白皙脸颊上浮着两片红晕的青年。

　　“我不爱吃甜食。”

　　见一眨了眨眼，伸过去的捏着叉子的手指紧了紧，看着展正希两片刷子一样的睫毛盖着视线又落回了小块蛋糕上，局促却又不甘地欲要收回手。

　　展正希注意到了他微小的动作，他思考了一瞬，仿佛是终于意识到了不能一直不对人家的付出做出些什么，于是有些无奈地微微对着见一笑了一下，肤色稍暗的手伸出去握住了对方僵硬地拿着叉子的手，使了一点儿力，反过来将蛋糕块喂进了见一嘴里。

　　见一脸红红地睁大眼睛看着他，上下齿维持着张开的动作含着那块蛋糕，眼睛里荡漾着晶莹的液体，快要哭出来的模样看上去蠢乎乎的。

　　展正希微勾着嘴角转回头去，压下了心里一声叹息。

　　见一的爱慕对他来说就像这块奶油蛋糕，他知道他有多干净多美好，但是对于还未能从深陷咖啡上瘾般的苦香味儿里抽身离开的自己来说，太甜，觉得吃了会发腻，以至难以下咽，却又狠不下心来破坏蛋糕里那种专为他而散发的甜味，就想着先远远看着吧，装作感觉不到，反正总有一天蛋糕会自己坏掉的。

　　你不值得他深爱，展正希在心里这样对自己说道，你不够资格。

“叮咚！”放在桌上的手机忽然传来了提示音，展正希看到来信人的时候愣了一下。

　　以至于见一支支吾吾的话语没被他当作一回事：“展希希，我最近总是失眠，想找人聊聊天，你说这样好不好……”

　　他敷衍地点点头，拿起手机滑开锁屏，看着莫关山又追加的一条关于他们现在正一同处在影棚里的信息，脑中思绪纷飞。

　　“那就说定啦！晚上我打电话找你聊天！嘿嘿！”

　　

　　  
　　展正希走出咖啡店的步子很急，他匆匆告别了陪伴他早晨三个小时却似乎什么也没做的见一，健步如飞地直奔路边停车位。

　　他的视线太过专注以至于并没有发现身后远远尾随的黑影。

　　展正希将笔记本电脑甩上副驾，掏出钥匙发动了车子。

　　说起来这车还是贺呈送给他的，说是治疗贺天的谢礼但还是一样地惹人想入非非，展正希拇指抚过真皮包裹的方向盘，脑中回想起当时他执意推拒对方却仍旧据不退让，最后搞得他他只好妥协的情景，不无唏嘘地想。

　　对比起现在贺呈的冷淡，展正希还真有点怀念那时英俊又成熟热络的男人。

　　不过说到底，他是没有过“追人”的经验的。

　　从发现喜欢上贺呈开始，这就注定了会是一场没有结果的暗恋，他不可能在已经知道丘哥和贺呈的关系后再选择去告诉他，同样，他也无法得到贺呈的回应，从他们相遇开始，那个人就已经有了这辈子最想要珍惜的人，而自己从来不曾在他心里超过家人的位置。

　　所以在他自己身上是找不出能够帮助莫关山的方法的。

　　这是刚刚在咖啡馆里他就开始思考的问题，尽管自己当时说的头头是道胸有成竹，但究竟应该怎样“兑现”自己的承诺，除却劝说贺天这一点，他还真是一点头绪都没有。

　　于是他开始从身边的人入手，首当其冲就是今天约自己出来的见一见编辑，在追人这方面这个人可以说是脸皮厚如城墙无所不用其极，这点从他缠了自己整整三年就可见一斑。

　　但是这对于莫关山并不可行。

　　莫关山需要的是强势主动，只有这样他才会甘愿留在贺天身边，并且从展正希对他的调查情况来看——想到这里展正希轻轻咳嗽一声，有些不忍回忆贺呈的属下交给他的表格上几乎难以数清的床伴关系——他应该是个只热爱一时的肉体，而懒得花长时间伤精力去投入一段感情的人。

　　虽然从那天那小子神色上透露给展正希的信息并不能使他信服这男孩对贺天一点心动都没有，但展正希还是觉得要避免打草惊蛇，感情可以慢慢培养，但不能让莫关山知道他一开始就想让他们产生心灵上的依赖甚至更稳固的感情。

　　所以还是需要按照莫关山所期望的方式来进行一个于他而言美好的开端。

　　对于控制欲旺盛却脑袋一根筋的贺天，究竟应该怎样让他处于被动……

　　他看着路况一边有些走神，快要穿过路口的时候前面的货柜车匆匆驶出视线，展正希这才看见被挡住的路灯在那一瞬间转了红，于是他急忙踩下刹车在，后轮胎快要擦线的时候将车停了下来。

　　惊出一身冷汗的同时，他又暗暗有些庆幸，感谢方才自己的车速并不快。

　　忽然他愣住了，像思绪间忽然抓住了什么，心脏开始兴奋地咚咚撞击着胸腔，他的眼角眉梢终于爬上了喜悦。

　　没有人会在理所当然的事超出控制时不感到措手不及，就像没有人会在焦头烂额、毫无防备的情况下完全不被牵着鼻子走。

　　红色倒数的灯影映在他鼻梁上的镜片上，展正希嘴角勾起了一个温柔的弧度。

　　对于如何让控制欲旺盛却脑袋一根筋的贺天被打乱阵脚，最好的方法就是让事情超出他的预期。

　　下了车向家走去的展正希低头飞速在手机键盘上敲击着，他给莫关山发去一条短信：“我知道了。今天之内请务必对贺天冷处理，避免不必要的冲突，之后的计划见面再细谈……”

　　贺天从小被周围人无微不至地照顾，强硬的家世又一路庇护着他直到大学毕业，几乎没有人会对贺天不闻不问更别说是嗤之以鼻了，展正希想，这就是让他感到莫名又意外的第一步。

　　等到他不知所措地被冷落又急需寻求解决办法时，就容易被拿捏了。

　　他略感轻松地按下了短信发送键，身体左侧却忽然感到一阵大力裹夹着劲风向自己袭来，他条件反射想要闪躲，却因为实力差距太过悬殊来不及反应而被整个人直接贯到右侧的砖石墙上。

　　手机啪的一声被甩进了花丛。

　　“嗯……”他闷闷地痛呼一声，那人小臂卡着他的脖子紧贴墙面，展正希勉力抬头去看，却只见那一张他朝思暮想的硬朗面孔带着冷峻的表情出现在他面前。

　　比贺天更深的眼睛里是他从未见过的冷漠。

　　“你在干什么？”贺呈声调平稳地问，低沉却毫无起伏的嗓音带着压迫的沉重力量让人无端感到来自最深冷寒夜的惊悚心悸。

　　展正希也不知道自己是怎么了，明明在看到他的那一瞬间就已经害怕到膝盖发软，明明恐惧极了这场意料之外的会面会就此终结他们岌岌可危的关系，心里的小人却仍然挺起了胸膛，卯足了劲儿想要拼个你死我活。

　　在冷汗爬满后脖子的强撑里，他听见自己笑了：“你不是很忙吗？怎么还有空管我了？”

　　然而贺呈只是看着他，连瞳仁注视下来的角度都没有变过。

　　“事实上，”展正希不自觉眨了眨眼，渐渐放软了语气，却也仍旧温和而有力，“我刚刚跟一个小年轻约会完回来，这属于我的私人活动，没什么不妥吧？”

　　他仔细观察着贺呈的表情，在不清楚对方对自己的动作了解多少的情况下，职业本能便派上了用场。接着他就看见贺呈的眉间讽刺地微微皱起，出口的语气也带上了少许的刻薄：“你把注意力放在别人身上是好事，只是别再搅乱贺天的事情，我就放一百个心了。”

　　——这很少见，贺呈向来是冷静淡然的，极度缺乏除却严肃以外的面部表情，会出现这样的反应说明他的确已经到了非常生气的地步。

　　他究竟知道多少？展正希被死死顶在水泥粗糙墙面的后背被凉意浸透，忍不住打起颤来。他是知道他做了什么，还是已经知道了他深深埋藏、难以启齿的心？

　　展正希知道自己的脸色现在一定很不好看，他甚至快要维持不住嘴角绷着的笑。

　　上天啊，为什么你要给人生设置这么多难堪的意外呢？

　　沉默如最浓重的墨笔在两人中间化开，粘稠的墨色落在肩头散成如有实质的瘴气。

　　贺呈表情冷硬地看了展正希很久，随后他放开了他，声音很小，却每一个字都敲击着展正希的内心。

　　他说：“我不会允许有任何威胁到我家人的事情发生的。”

　　展正希不稳地向后倒去，于是索性靠住了墙低下头，贺呈的皮鞋踩着前院一点点带草的泥巴，啪嗒啪嗒地离开了视野，只剩下自己一对廉价许多的男士皮鞋鞋尖，在灰色的水泥石板地面上停留了许久许久。

　　直到天上忽然下起了小雨，雨滴穿透他的刘海滴落上额头，他才恍然意识到……

　　这似乎是他们之间，第一次不愉快的分手。

 

　　一个上午了。

　　紧凑而压抑的拍摄在摄影师不甚满意的黑脸下进行着。

　　其实也不是什么模特身上有什么大问题，贺天感到郁闷的主要原因在于，莫关山自从早上那个不算招呼的招呼之后，再也没有正眼看过自己。

　　想到早上那个“招呼”，他又使劲磨了磨后槽牙——莫关山没什么神情的浅橘色瞳孔淡淡地抬起来看了他一眼，紧接着淡色的眉毛就皱了皱，白皙的眉心出现了一个“川”字，随即躲瘟神一样跑到最远的角落去了——那根本不能算作打招呼，对着空气挥挥手都不会这么让人郁闷！

　　贺天阴沉的眼睛隐没进了相机后面，注视着相镜头前的工作对象。投入工作的莫关山是相当专业的，他身上穿着下个季度的新款宽松坎肩背心，罩在外面的工装夹克两边不同程度地半挂在手臂上，下颌抬起的弧度连着漂亮的颈线连接到锁骨，鼻梁上的黄色墨镜趁得他嘴角的笑更加张扬不羁，上挑眉梢下的眼睛闪烁着骄傲，贺天不知为什么觉得自己从里面看到了玩味，画面正中的十字中心点对准了莫关山和他的女搭档拼在一起的鞋子，Adidas情人节限定款亮眼的红色心型异常刺目，他刚抿着嘴角按下快门，莫关山便咧开了嘴露出一口白牙，一把搂过了身边的女搭档，亲昵地把额头贴上她的脸颊，身体看似放松地向后靠在了她身上，而双眼依旧锐利地盯着反射着光圈的透明镜头。

　　这个眼神绝对可以用危险来形容，像丛林深处的玫瑰花丛，美丽妖冶却又荆棘遍布，甚至覆有剧毒。

　　贺天喉头一紧，接着就见莫关山身边的女模特相当配合地做出了相应的表情，漂亮年轻的身材线条与莫关山身上的少年气息一起构成了富有张力的画面。

　　这是莫关山这一组的最后一张照片，他们之后是另两个男模特的合照，莫关山余光瞥见贺天完全黑着的脸，嘴角得逞的笑就差要飘上耳朵。

　　别忍着呀，怎么就不能在外人面前爆发了呢？想想你当初是怎么对我的？

　　压抑怪！

　　于是接下来的拍摄把今天的不顺利推上了顶点。

　　因为贺天的身份背景，再加上到场的模特明星里没什么有靠山的，于是整个摄影工作的中心明显有了倾向。摄影师不满意，谁都得憋着怨气苦哈哈地继续工作，好不容易熬到午饭时间，后勤的工作人员厚着脸皮劝大家先休息，贺天这才黑着脸同意了。

　　原以为吃盒饭的时候能看见那个穿着样板宽松背心上衣的身影，却不想哪里都找不到人。

　　贺天当初特意把合照安排在最后，美其名曰先找好感觉，就是为了不那么早放莫关山走，然而事实上，即便在同一个空间待了一个上午的时光，他们真正能相处的时间也没有多少——甚至没能说得上话。

　　贺天阴沉着脸扒了两口饭，片场的廉价饭盒有股让他难以下咽的自来水味儿，胃里翻搅着抗拒这东西从喉咙进入，心情烦躁得快要跌破阈值，他索性连盒丢掉打算去下卫生间洗把脸。

　　影棚有两个的洗手间，分别位于拍摄场地旁边和靠近门口的电梯间边上。下午还有工作要继续，这个时间点甚少有人会跑到电梯间上厕所，贺天丢下饭盒就径直去了外面。

　　但他走到门口时却发现里面已经有人了——男厕所里传来哗哗的水流声，贺天皱了皱眉但还是推门进去了。

　　进去之后，他血液瞬间上冲的大脑觉得，真是来对了。

　　莫关山正背对着他，宽松的背心下摆为了不扫到水池上被小心翼翼地卷进裤子里，褶皱都集中在背后，他两手正搓洗着什么，声音听上去像个饭盒。

　　“开小灶？”贺天一边慢慢走上前，一边这样说道。

　　莫关山抬头从镜子里看了他一眼，然后毫不在意地将视线收回去继续洗自己东西，就像对待任何一个无关紧要的人那样。

　　贺天感到一阵无法形容的焦躁，这种焦躁使他难堪又无所适从，就好像有什么东西正从指间流失，而他竭尽所能也无法挽留的感觉。

　　墨色的眼睛眯了眯，他贺天还从来没有挽留过什么东西，更别提挽留不住了。

　　他一伸手关上了莫关山正开着的水龙头，水声戛然而止，而后就是他有些不耐烦的声音：“没必要吧？我只是想重新跟你认识一下……”

　　“认识什么？啊？”莫关山被关了水，震惊于这个神经病的厚脸皮的同时，原本憋着的怒气忽然一下子窜上了心头，“你他妈的什么时候认识过真实的我？”

　　说完他看也不看来人，兀自又拧开了水龙头。

　　贺天像是没有预料到莫关山的反应会这么冲，好容易按下揍人的念头保持理智，又劈手夺过莫关山手里的饭盒：“不，你听我说完，我是说，介于我们之间所发生过的种种，全都不算是理智的行为，但即使如此我发现我仍然不想失去与你建立的关系，所以我想到的最好的办法就是我们重新开始、理智地开始。

　　“‘我想重新认识你’的意思就是，我想要认识理智的你。”

　　“哈？”莫关山听完这逻辑颠倒的一长串废话之后，被气得简直要笑出声来，脑子里被展医生告诫的话堪堪走到悬崖边上，最后被贺天一只手轻而易举地推了下去，莫关山皱着眉抬头毫不畏惧地直视比他高了半头的人的眼睛，“你是不是觉得，老子这个人就非得他妈的为你分裂不可是不是？？还理智不理智的，老子告诉你，老子就是喜欢做，喜欢做爱懂不懂？你那天掐着老子屁股，往老子里面死命地捅，最后还被老子夹射，把烫的要死人的精液射进老子屁股里的时候可有没有想过老子是个什么样的人啊？”

　　他一边说着，贺天脸色就一边以肉眼可见的速度黑下去，他心下快慰得不行，简直想要冲到楼顶放烟花再打电话告诉寸头以此大肆庆祝一番。

　　他说的起劲，红晕要爬上脸颊，还竖起食指去戳贺天的胸口。

　　“我告诉你贺天，老子最多就是稀罕你的肉体，但是你要是这里——”莫关山的手指忽然挪到了脑袋边上，往太阳穴上点了点，食指内侧的bitch纹身显眼地晃晃，更衬得他的表情嘲讽，“——不好使，鸡巴再大我也懒得看你一眼。”

　　“懂吗？”

　　贺天身侧的拳头已经快要被自己捏爆了，但从小训练到大的强大理智拉着他让他维持了冷静，他慢慢深呼吸了几口气，期间莫关山夺回了自己的饭盒，并收拾好了欲要向外走去。

　　他转过头望着他的背影：“你能不能好好说话？”

　　莫关山正要拉开门，闻言微微回过头，他的下巴仰得很高，高傲的姿态下他只分了最后一点余光施舍给身后的人，留下一声嗤笑，意有所指：“是谁先不好好说话的？”

　　在这个角度，贺天只能看见他被白炽灯管映照得几近透明的鼻尖。

　　“你要去哪”他忽然大步迈出，下意识地拉住他认真问道。

　　“烦死了老子今晚要去酒吧，”莫关山没管那么多，一挥膀子甩开了他，“别再跟来了。”

　　

　　“所以你就这么随意地告诉了他你的行程？”正举办着某个类型趴而人声鼎沸的酒吧充满了汗水与香水的味道，形形色色的荷尔蒙混合在一起，加上大到能震破胸腔的音乐声，形成了那种独特的让人炫目的氛围。展正希在酒水交接间不适地皱了皱鼻子，扯着嗓子对面前正享受般看着这一切的人说道，心说难怪他下午的时候会忽然被叫去给贺天做心里疏导。  
　　莫关山无所谓地耸耸肩，保持着上身靠在吧台前、一只胳膊肘撑在吧台台面的姿势，一边继续眯着眼打量舞池里扭动的一个个身影，一边反手拿过了桌面的酒杯，盈黄色的液体随着喉结的上下滚动落入腹中，然后才漫不经心地回道：“反正你的计划也是让他吃个瘪——我的做法还捎带手能让他对我产生好奇心——然后这时候再来点刺激打乱他阵脚，以达到重新了解我的目的，”他说完这些，橘色通透地眼瞳才转过来对着展正希，他这才看见彩色灯光下莫关山笑得很狡黠，“这还不够刺激吗？”

　　展正希简直不知道说什么好，他几不可查地撇了撇嘴，拿起自己面前那杯还没有动过的东西稍抿了一口。

　　！！

　　展正希发誓他刚刚真的只是想要像喝水一样润润嗓子，但是这个东西进入口腔的味道简直能让人喷出来——辛辣里带着刺激的苦味儿，冲得他鼻子发疼。

　　莫关山在一旁看得好笑，唇边露出了白牙：“土鳖。”

　　“咳、咳咳！”展正希的鼻子被酸得难受，他抽过了旁边好几张纸巾，一边按住下半张脸，一边蹙着眉把手里的东西推得远远的，完全顾不上反驳莫关山的嘲笑。

　　“喂，我说你啊，”莫关山看他狼狈的样子，不禁想要再多问几句，“看着也像个大叔的年纪了，怎么还跟第一次来这种地方一样？”

　　“……”展正希不知道应该怎样回应他：是吐槽这个过分夸张的称呼，还是解释自己为什么不来这种地方，最终他选择了两个都不，“你以为谁都跟你似的呢？”

　　“哈哈，”莫关山又无趣地把脑袋转回去了，牙齿咬着玻璃杯边发出细微的咯锵声，“是很少人活得跟我一样潇洒。”

　　展正希从鼻子里哼出了一声笑音。

　　莫关山转回去的视线落在了舞台中央那个扭动的人影上，但事实上他的思绪并没有继而缠绕上去，他脑子里回忆着每一次同身边这位医生的交锋。说不清到底对他是一种什么样的心情，但总归不会是喜欢。同这人讲话总占不到上风，但他又时常会不经意地流露出些不及自己的地方，虽然年龄摆在那里却又好像根本没有长大，弄得他不好意思翻脸，不好意思说要继续拜托贺天，就真的不帮这个忙了。

　　他郁闷地吞了口酒水，真是上了贼船。

　　他这厢喝着“闷酒”，展正希那边倒是接到了个意外的电话。

　　手机屏幕上亮起的“见一”两个字一如既往地让他大伤脑筋，展正希交代了莫关山待在原地别走，自己起身试图找个安静的地方。

　　只可惜厕所里情况更为混乱，而酒吧外面的声响并没有好多少。于是电话接起来的时候见一很敏感地察觉到了展正希并没有待在家里这个事实。

　　“你那边怎么这么吵？”现在是晚上9点，深知日常两点一线作息仿佛老年人的展正希是鲜少会有夜生活的见一谨慎地问道。

　　“呃，”展正希不知道怎么说清楚自己正在做的事情又不愿意让他担心，索性转移了话题，“这没什么吧？倒是你，怎么突然打电话给我？”

　　“早上不是说好了的吗？”见一的声音听上去充满了委屈，让人不自觉感到心脏被抓紧，“还是你又忘记我说的话了……”

　　“不，没有，我记得。”展正希连忙这样安抚道，但的确完全不记得见一有说过什么，“只是太忙了，刚刚才想起来，对不起。”

　　“那展希希你告诉我你现在在哪，我就原谅你。”

　　“呃不，这个是我的个人……”

　　“展希希你平常这个时候肯定在家的所以我就过去了，可是你现在不在，我在你门外待得好冷啊。”见一一边悄没声息地从鞋柜里拿出鞋子来，一边斟酌着撒了个小谎。

　　“我甚至还不知道谁跟你在一块呢，就让我稍微关心一下你，不可以吗？”

　　夜里的凉风卷过展正希的刘海，在皮肤上留下了微微刺痛的感觉，他那颗一直冰冻的心，好像被捂着到达了一个点，缓慢地化出了第一滴水。

　　最终他叹了口气。

　　“别太担心，我跟贺天在一块儿呢……”他的声音像飘在风里，柔和了今晚的月亮，“在Don‘t miss酒吧。”

　　展正希回去的时候身上带了些凉意，但明显温暖了的眉目让莫关山眼睛里也染上了笑意。

　　这个医生啊，也是有病不自知，不过幸好身边还有甘愿治疗他的人。

　　他一伸胳膊把一脸懵逼的展正希拉过，架着脖子：“来吧，是时候让你这个土鳖医生见见世面了。”

　　

　　展正希说他“跟贺天在一起”，其实也不算说了假话，因为下午的时候他就劝导过贺天：“既然他都这么说了，你不妨就去试着了解一下真实的他啊，说不定你并不讨厌呢？”

　　“……”贺天恢复冷静的脸上没什么表情，他垂眸看着木制桌子的纹路，像在沉思。

　　展正希知道他一定会听话的，因为常年的治疗已经使“听医生的话”成为了他的本能。

　　但事实上他一点儿也不喜欢这样的状态，这代表患者根本没有真正形成正确的自我判断，而在此之前，他们压根没有自己看清他人的本质。

　　不过等到他自己能够看清莫关山，能够拥有正常的情感以及正确的对待方式以后，这个问题也能迎刃而解了吧？

　　“晚上我会告诉你他在哪儿的，”他在贺天皱起眉头之前又迅速补充道，“不是你哥的手下盯的，是我在与他私交。”

　　随后他竖了一根手指在唇缝间，终于也符合了他那比贺天他们大一点、比贺呈又小一截的年纪：“帮我向你哥保密哦。”

　　于是当贺天孤身一人迈着不怎么情愿的步伐晃晃悠悠地走进闹腾得快要掀翻屋顶的酒吧时，贺呈的确还是什么都不知道的状态。

　　贺天本身就是个极品大帅哥，莫关山亲身实测的器大活好，刚刚走进去没一会儿，就被里面一群如狼似虎的gay们透过没品位的T恤裤衩人字拖看到了神仙本仙的本质。

　　奈何这是贺天生平第一次来这种地方，虽然在此之前也有过成年人的肉体游戏，但他始终不怎么热衷于此并且对于人多的场合又有抵触心理，而gay吧里又有的是风趣又有颜的人，大家见他本人没那个意思于是就纷纷散开了，所以没一会儿贺天就得以脱离人群向角落逃去。

　　感谢展医生，把他叫来一个偌大的酒吧，却不直接告诉他莫关山人在哪。

　　他难受地皱起眉头，从口袋里摸出口罩挂上耳朵，却仍然挡不住周围的气味。

　　再三分钟，要是再三分钟还不能找见他人，我就走了。

　　贺天捂住鼻子，这样想道。

　　舞台上忽然跳出了一个娇小却柔韧的身影，人群忽然沸腾了起来，随着震耳欲聋的音乐声不断涌向舞台周围，贺天连忙向后逃去，最后被挤到了一个吧台前面。

　　不远处一个人与酒保攀谈的声音断断续续地传进了他的耳朵，这声音让他感到一阵熟悉于是他扭头看了过去。

　　那真的是莫关山，他橘色的后脑勺在灯光下看上去像个天使，谢天谢地。

　　贺天拨开中间的人群试图向那边靠近，却在两人之隔的地方清晰地听见了他们谈话的内容：“……哈哈你这个才不算猛呢，我之前遇到的那个，把我抱去洗手池，一边动一边对着我开冷水，可把我吓的……”

　　哦，对不起，贺天觉得自己的24年的人生大概是太没有想象力了，不然他怎么会觉得把这种私房事说给别人听的行为非常的不可理喻并且让人怒火中烧呢？

　　没有“好好话”可以说了，贺天左手大力拨开前面那个带着鸭舌帽的青年，右手的拳头已经向后拉过了耳侧。

　　眼前的情景似乎慢了下来，他再也听不见周围任何声响。

　　似乎有人叫了一声，莫关山有所警觉地回过头来，忽然另一个人扑上前来挡住了他，一头暗金色的短发一晃而过，他才注意到这是展正希。

　　身后忽然传来一道大力，拉住了他的右手手腕，跟他欲要挥出的力度恰好抵消。

　　贺天在展正希的脸上看见了难以掩饰的惊讶和无措。

　　是谁呢？能让不食人间烟火的他也露出这种表情。

　　他回过了头。

　　大脑突然干净了，像强风刮过草坪，带走了刚刚笼罩一切的愤怒情绪，手脚却如同被灌了铅，复又由讶异与歉疚填满，他感到自己被如海水般的质密液体灭顶淹没，感知在那一瞬间遥远了起来。

　　“你在干什么？”见一皱着眉，向上怒视他的眼睛看上去愤怒而疏离，完全不似他看了18年的活泼乐观。

　　他的声音也如同回响在世界的另一头：“贺天？”

　　怎么回事呢？为什么会觉得他离得那么遥远，明明昨天还打电话给他，让他有时间去看看吉吉的……

　　啊……

　　他大概以为，我想出手的对象是他暗恋了三年多的最重要的人吧。

　　贺天愣愣地注视着自己身后十多年的好兄弟。

　　“……见一。”

 

　　

tbc  
——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章都会有点铺垫过渡  
> 贺红的成分比较少  
> 走完这个阶段就会继续感情线了  
> 当然还有肉  
> 总觉得我会越写越长……  
> 不要对我失去兴趣啊qaq


End file.
